The Crafting Chronicles: New Beginnings
by Omegaleo12
Summary: Leo and Zoey have woken up on a beach after a terrible plane crash, unharmed and clueless. They seem to be the only survivors, until they meet a man with white eyes; the problem is that he runs away before they get the chance to say anything. After gaining another companion named Paige, they have to try and survive in this strange world. (MC concepts, but in a real world setting.)
1. Ch1: Leo

**Well, here I am. This is a story I daydreamed up one day, and felt like sharing with the world. I am actually planning to make this into the first Minecraft story on the shelves of a bookstore. I want to know what other people think, so that is why I'm posting it here. It is going to be a trilogy, each book being about 200 pages long. BTW, everything in the story looks like it is in real life, not all blocky like in the game itself. Kinda like a Minecraft/Real Life mash up. Reviews are appreciated. Zoey is like Cupa from mod talker, but my own version. Leo is completely original. **

**Chapter 1: Leo**

Opening my eyes to the smoldering remains of our plane was not exactly what I had hoped to see upon waking. Every part of my body was aching as I rolled over to observe my surroundings. I was lying on a sandy coastline, with a vast jungle beginning at the edge of the sand. I sat up to inspect myself. No broken bones, just aches all over. No bleeding either. All of my clothes were undamaged. I still had my lucky bandanna, but it didn't seem so lucky at the moment. Where was I?

The last thing I could remember was holding on to my friend Zoey, as we heard an explosion outside the plane. Everyone was screaming as the flight attendants tried to maintain some sort of order. I felt time slow down as me and her were enveloped in a bright light. Then I blacked out. Then I had a sudden realization while thinking about this; where was Zoey?! I franticly got up, despite the pain, and started to search among the rubble to find her.

I searched for an hour before I heard someone coughing from under one of the plane wings. I dashed over there, and to my relief, there she was, hurt, but not fatally wounded. "There you are", I said, "I've been looking for you for a while now."

The smiled when she saw my face. "Well, I'm glad you found me." She struggled to get out from under the wing. "A little help here would be nice."

"Oh right, sorry. I guess you aren't lying under there because it's comfortable." I was able to lift the wing just enough for her to squeeze out from underneath.

"Ahhhhhh… that's much better" She stood up to dust herself off and I got a good look at her. She had that green hoodie on that she insisted on wearing, even when it was ninety degrees outside. It went well with the pair of jeans she was wearing, and even though her hair was a very distinct orange, it all blended together well. She was actually rather beautiful. Not that I would ever tell her that.

"How do you feel? I haven't suffered any cuts or broken bones myself." She looked down to inspect herself.

"Actually, it's the same for me, not counting a few aches here and there. Hey, don't you think it's a little odd that we both survived that crash completely unharmed?

"Perhaps it has something to do with that odd glow we saw on the plane. That wasn't normal." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Speaking of the crash, since you've been searching for me for so long, have you found anyone else that has survived the crash?"

While it hadn't crossed my mind to look for any other survivors, I would have most likely found anyone else who had made it. I shook my head in despair.

She squinted her eyes, looking past me. "Then who is that out in the distance?" Intrigued, I looked behind me, and sure enough, there seemed to be a man watching us from afar. He had a cyan shirt, and a torn pair of jeans. Then I saw his eyes. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I saw that his were completely white. It felt as if he were staring straight into my soul; judging me.

"What should we do Leo? I don't remember seeing him on the plane. Maybe he has been stranded here for a while now."

"Hey, you!'' He didn't respond. I started to walk towards him, and he started to back up.

"Leo, perhaps we should take this a little-" In retrospect, I shouldn't have dashed at him, but I was worried he would run away. He did anyway. He ran into the jungle beyond the beach, but not before dropping a small brown booklet.

Before I could follow him into the shrubbery, Zoey yelled to me," Leo, wait! If you run off now, you might not be able to find your way back!" Although I wanted to catch him, I knew she was right. The last thing I needed was to go and get lost in the forest. I sighed in annoyance. I slowly started walking towards the booklet he had dropped. On the cover, it had written, "A Beginner's Guide to Minecraftia." I took the booklet over to Zoey to show her too.

"Is that where we are? What should we do now? I have never heard of this place called "Minecraftia", and we are pretty much stranded here."

I had this vague idea forming in the back of my mind, but it was too ridiculous to be true, and I dismissed it quickly. "I guess we could just look at the book, and see what it says to do. It is a guide."

"Why not, what other choice do we have?" She opened the book and started to read the first page aloud.

"_Chapter 1: Explanation and Resources__. Hello, welcome to the mystical land of Minecraftia! I will be your guide throughout this journey. My first guess would be that your method of transportation has been destroyed, and that you pretty much have nothing besides the clothes on your back. This is all ok, don't panic! You need to obtain some materials and start building a shelter right away, before it becomes night. __**Bad **__things happen at night. The first step in this process would be to obtain wood to create a crafting bench. The best way to do this is to go up to the nearest tree, and continually punch the same spot._" She looked up and said, "There is no more writing after this passage."

I looked at Zoey and laughed, "Punch a tree? That is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!"

"Wait, there is more writing appearing! It says: _Laugh all you want, but it's the truth. Much of the physics that apply everywhere else do not apply here. I did tell you this was a __Mystical__ land. I am not your average book; let's get that straightened out right now. So call me Paige."_

My brain tried to catch up with what the hell just happened. "So what, the book can hear us, and will respond to the things we say; I'm not just going crazy?"

She looked up at me, waiting. "Well go try what the book said to do!" I looked at her like she was insane.

"You actually believe that thing?"

"Like I said, what other choice do we have?" After about 5 minutes of bickering, I sighed, and walked over to one of the trees at the edge of the beach.

"I blame you if my hand brakes." She rolled her eyes. I prepared myself for or a truckload of pain, and punched the center of the trunk with all of my strength. To my surprise, I didn't feel a thing, but the tree seemed just as unaffected.

"The book said to continually punch the same spot!"

I couldn't believe she was actually asking me to do this, but it was no use arguing with her. I turned to the tree and tried again. As I hit it, cracks started to appear in the trunk. After about 3 seconds, a large chunk of the tree broke, and a smaller version of the log I broke, about the size of my palm, dropped onto the floor. Amazingly, the upper part of the tree did not fall over and crush me, but floated in the spot it was in before I had even walked over there. I picked up the wooden cube, and walked back over to Zoey. The book glowed with a magical light. "Has anything changed inside the book?"

She opened the book back up. "More words have appeared._**Now **__do you believe me? Good. To be efficient in this world, you must be able to carry many things with you at once. Because of this, your pockets have been expanded one hundred fold. Take that piece of wood you just got and put it in your pocket."_

I did just that. To my amazement, it actually fit, and once I had gotten it inside, I didn't feel it at all. It seemed to have disappeared.

She continued to read. "_In simple terms, your pockets have been converted into somthing of an inventory. Anything that you put into your pockets will feel as if it has disappeared. This is not the case. More so, it is put into temporary storage while you are not in need of it. To see this inventory, reach into your pockets and close your eyes. You will from there see a grid of about 32 boxes. Each box can hold a stack of 64 blocks, or however many that particular item stacks to. Look for the box with the piece of wood in it and imagine yourself grabbing it."_

I tried it. After I imagined grabbing it, I pulled my hand out of my pocket and had the piece of wood. "Does any of this seem familiar to you?"

She frowned and shook her head. She then read the rest of the chapter. "_Now that you understand the inventory, did you notice the four boxes up at the top right that had an arrow pointing from them at another box? This is your personal 2x2 crafting space that is necessary to surviving. Open your inventory again and place the piece of wood into one of those four boxes. This will automatically create 4 wooden planks. Then take those four planks and fill the four boxes with them. This should create a crafting bench. Take the miniature crafting table and imagine it enlarged. It should grow, and you can place it down. What a crafting bench does is allow you to use a 3x3 crafting space, which is necessary to create a whole plethora of other things. The basic recipes that you need right now should have appeared at the end of the book under __Crafting Guide__. That is all for now. And by the way, you are going to need ALOT of wood."_

"And that's all that it says."

"Well, we should probably do what she says. I guess you can go gather some wood for the house; I will read about these crafting recipes and see what I can find lying around this area."

I thought that was a good plan. "I will also go look for a good place for us to start building. I will make sure I am back before it starts to get darker outside. Ok?"

"Deal."

**Review? Please? :3**


	2. Ch2: Zoey

**Hello, here I am again with the second chapter. Something I forgot to mention earlier is that this is just the rough draft of the first book. If some parts are shorter than they probably should be, its because I just wanted to share what I am working on right now. If all goes right, you will be reading the paperback version someday. :D **

**If not, then I guess I'll just post the finished version here later or update it or something. Bleugh. Whatever. I appreciate the time any of you take to read this. Reviews would be much appreciated. I need someone to tell me if this is good so far or what. Give me any criticism you all have. Good or Bad. I guess i'll shut up now so you can just read the story. :) **

**Chapter 2: Zoey**

Well, now that I've done it, I am pretty sure there is nothing more awkward than punching a tree. But it is efficient.

It had been about an hour since Leo had walked off to find a suitable spot to build, and in that time I had went to the back of the book and researched a few of the crafting recipes. So far I had built two pickaxes, axes, and shovels. I couldn't believe that all you had to do was put the items in into a certain order and out popped an item, but yet it did. Since it said that you can exchange the wooden planks for stone to make better tools, I figured I could do that while waiting for him to get back. I started digging a staircase downwards and soon found stone. Simple enough. I then made us some stone tools and discarded the wooden ones.

I felt pretty proud of myself, when I saw Leo dashing back from exploring. "How did your little exploration go?"

He smiled and said, "I found the perfect place for us to start building. There is large grassland beyond the jungle." He looked down and saw me holding my pickaxe. "I see you have been making good use of your time. Where did you get the stone to make those?" I pointed to my staircase going down into my little mine. He nodded in understanding.

"Can you bring me to this amazing area? It is getting late, and the book warned to make sure to have shelter by the time it was night."

"Follow me, I'll lead the way. Grab anything you want to take with you."

After going through the forest and Leo denying the idea of building a tree house around 100 times, we emerged from the trees into gigantic grassland. It was amazing. You can see for miles in all directions. There were mountains, rivers, swamps, deserts, and even areas where it was always snowing. It was defiantly the perfect spot for our home.

"What do you think? Isn't it just perfect? We can go anywhere from here, and I also saw a cave over in the distance. We should be able to find some useful materials in there." I nodded, but then noticed somthing. The sun was almost set. We had about a half hour before it changed to night.

"Leo! We have to hurry! It's almost night. What are we going to do?"

"Well, we don't have to build our real house right now. We can just build a little shelter for tonight, and then start on the real house tomorrow. I agreed. We rushed to set up a small shack that would suffice for the night. Just as the sun set, I placed the wooden door that I had crafted, and ran inside. I then placed down two beds I had crafted on the beach.

Leo looked at me in amazement. "Where did you get the wool to make the sheets?"

"There were some sheep grazing by the edge of the forest. Don't ask me how I got the wool off of them. Let's get some sleep so that we can build a real house tomorrow." We both collapsed onto our beds from exhaustion. I fell asleep almost instantly. Right before I passed out, I thought I heard something moaning from outside. It was probably just my imagination. Hopefully.

While I slept like a rock, that doesn't mean that I enjoyed it. I had an awful nightmare that I was being scratched and pummeled by undead zombies while being shot repeatedly by living skeletons with bows. I awoke the next morning screaming with Leo at my bedside telling me, "It's only a dream, it's only a dream..."

"You were rolling and tumbling around in your sleep", he said with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine", I told him.

"Bu-"

"I said I'm fine." He didn't look convinced, but I changed the subject. "Is it still early in the morning, or around midday?"

"It's still early. We should still get up and start working on our home. It's going to be a lot of work." I nodded and started to rise. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining bright, and the sky was a brilliant blue. I breathed in the cool morning air and prepared myself for the day ahead.

We both argued quite a bit about how the house would be built. We were still talking after about an hour. It would be two floors high, with wooden planks for the floor. Paige started to glow as we were talking, and when I opened it up, there was new text written. I started to read; _"You two should probably make a furnace, with this, you can make some charcoal by smelting wood. With the coal you can craft torches. These are needed to have any light, and burn infinitely. You can also smelt cobblestone back into stone. That can then be crafted into stone bricks"_

We then spent another half hour discussing what the walls would be made of and all of the other features that would be built. When we were finally done with our plans, it was almost mid-day.

Leo went to collect some stone and darker wood for making coal and building the house. I decided to build a furnace with the remaining stone I had. I then went and used the wood that I hadn't turned into planks to make some charcoal. Leo came back from collecting, and we started to build.

Now, we both thought building the house would be a ton of work, even with the messed up physics that this place has. But it was not nearly as hard as we expected. Each type of material stacked into groups of 64, and was easily connected together. Nothing had to be nailed, or glued, or anything of that nature. With the two of us working together, we were like a well-oiled machine. By the time dusk came, we had finished the structure of the entire first floor. We were still exhausted, but the amount of work we had accomplished for only two people was somewhat of an amazing feat. We walked back into our shack to get a good night's sleep.

Leo was still worried about me and my dream. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to move the beds together in case you have another nightmare? Maybe you would feel less afraid." I shook my head. I didn't exactly feel comfortable with the idea of sleeping with him. We were very good friends, and it would feel too awkward. I yawned and got into bed. Just as exhausted as the last night, I drifted straight to sleep, and for the second time, I could swear I heard moaning coming from outside. I was starting to doubt it was just my imagination.

I dreamed this night that I was inside an enclosed chamber, strapped to a machine. I could hear Leo struggling next to me. I had no idea what was going on, except that I was in danger. Then came the pain. I felt it come in huge surges, like lightning going through my body. I felt as if my entire body were changing, morphing into some kind of mutation. I could hear some kind of madman laughing in the background.

Leo shook me awake. He held out his arms and I accepted his embrace. I just cried for what seemed like forever. When I finally gained control of my emotions, It was still night outside. "You were screaming in your sleep. Did it happen again?" I nodded. He sighed. "Why don't you just tell me what you are dreaming about, so that I could try to help you?"

"I just don't want to talk about it. It's really unpleasant for me to even think about. Here; move the beds together. I'm willing to try it if I could stop these awful nightmares."

It was a bit awkward laying so close to him, but I will admit I feel safer. Less vulnerable than when alone. When I fell asleep this time, I slept with no problem at all.

"Now wasn't that better? Did you have any more horrible dreams?"

"I didn't dream at all. I think this is what we should do from now on." He smiled.

"Well I'm glad that you are feeling safer." He stretched and started to get up. "I can't wait for the house to be done, so that we don't have to live in this cramped little shed."

I was ready to get things done. I lifted myself out of bed, and prepared myself for another hard day of work. We walked outside and got right back to building. This is pretty much how the next few days went. Wake up, build, and go to sleep. After that night, my dreams had stopped haunting me. I slept peacefully, and it felt good. When it was finally completed, we stepped back to admire our handiwork. It was a decent sized home, with two wooden hardwood floors, two bathrooms, a farm (we had been learning new things as we went along. Paige was continually supplying us with new information), A bedroom, a kitchen, and just a relaxation room. We had built up a decent amount of wood, stone, and food over the time that we were building.

"Well, I'm glad that it is finally done. Now what should we do? I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we can just relax now. We have been working nonstop for days now. It would be nice to just take a break." And that's what we did. We lazed around the house for the remainder of the day. When night finally came, we weren't really able to sleep, because we hadn't done much all day.

"Well, I can't sleep, and I'm pretty sure you fell just the same as me. Want to go do a little exploring?" I was still a little uneasy about going out at night. I remembered Paige's warning.

"Are you sure that it is really the best idea to go against her advice? Paige has been right about everything so far." He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey, what's the worst that could happen? He jumped out of bed and said, "Well I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing."

"Then I'm coming with you. You shouldn't go out alone,"

"I guess we're going on an little adventure then, aren't we?.


	3. Ch3: Leo

******Hello! How is everybody doing today? I'm fine, thanks for asking. Here is the third chapter of TCC. Sorry that is is a little bit shorter than the last one. BTW, if any of you enjoy this story, should i continue to update the previous chapters as i edit them afterwards? Cause I do quite a bit of editing. Please review. I need to know if I did something wrong, so that I can fix it. Not just talking about Grammatical errors. I mean, like ways i could improve on the story. Well, I guess I will stop rambling now. Enjoy Chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3: Leo**

While I wasn't completely confident that we should go out at night, I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. I grabbed a stone sword, just in case, and walked out with Zoey right behind me. "How about we go over to Waterfall Lake? It should look nice at night, and I wouldn't mind a dip into the water."

"Well, that sounds ok. Just be careful. You don't know that there isn't something out there waiting for us." I rolled my eyes.

We walked down the path we had made down there, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. "See, everything is just-" I was cut off.

An arrow whizzed right past my face and embedded itself in the nearest tree. "Get down!" We dropped to the ground just as another one flew right over our heads. I looked to where the shot had come from, and standing there was a living skeleton. Zoey looked utterly terrified. Before it could get the chance to fire another, I took my sword and smashed it into a pile of bones. Next to me, Zoey looked like she was about to faint, and after a few moments she did. I understood why. An undead zombie had grabbed her from under the arms, and was battering her all around. I sliced its head straight off, and it fell to the ground. I lifted Zoey over my shoulder and started to run back to the house. I could hear Paige vibrating from Zoey's bag. "You can tell me "I told you so" when we aren't being chased by monsters. Now shut up!" And that she did.

Arrows were flying past my head, and I could hear the moaning of at least ten zombies right behind me. I ripped open the door and slammed it shut. We were safe. I collapsed onto the couch, exhausted.

The next morning, Zoey woke me up. "I told you so."

"Why did you faint? I know that must have freaked you out, but you are stronger than that.

"In my first dream, I was being ripped apart and shot at by skeletons and zombies that looked just like those monsters." A wave of understanding washed over me.

"Oh god. That must have scared the hell out of you. Are you ok now?" She nodded.

"Paige had somthing to say. I figured I'd wait till you woke up to read it. This is what it says;_**I told you so**__. Those monsters come out at night. I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen to me. They burn in the sunlight. They appear to also dwell in caves. I have made a new section, __**Mobs**__, after the recipes section. Be more careful if you are going to go out at night."_

Zoey turned to the back of the book to look at the new section. "There are four mobs shown here. A creeper, zombie, skeleton, and enderman. The creeper and enderman are apparently now extinct."

"Well, I guess we can't go outside at night at all. The book started to glow again.

Zoey read; "_That isn't neciceraly true. One thing you can do is put more torches out at night. This should prevent as many mobs from coming after you, because they tend to avoid light. They won't burn in torchlight, but they do not like to be near it. Also, you could make some armor along with this so that even if you encounter mobs, you won't really be in danger. While leather, which you obtain from cows, does work, it is not very durable. You can go mining for iron and diamond. These will work better as tools and armor than leather, stone, or wood. You can also find Redstone, which can serve as a form of electricity. Maybe you can craft a computer or better lighting besides torches. You should go mining soon to get better and more durable materials. Make sure you bring ample food and wood, because you will run out of both tools and torches. Which you need sticks for._

"Well, there was a cave nearby, why don't we go explore it? I wouldn't mind having better tools."

I shrugged. "Well, now that we have our house completed, what else is there for us to do? I will go grab some tools and food. Can you go and make sure we have a decent amount of food stockpiled for the trip?" She nodded.

I left to go find some cows. I figured that leather armor would suffice until we mined enough iron to make armor. I saw plenty of them roaming across the plains, and there were plenty enough to get armor for both of us. I went on a killing spree, slaughtering every cow in sight. In the process of getting leather, I also gained a large amount of beef. I went back to the house to see if Zoey was ready to go into the caves.

"I've gotten enough leather for two sets of armor, and also a ton of food to bring on the trip." She looked up from the crafting bench.

"Ok, I am almost done with making tools for both of us. I also got a stack of wood for each of us, along with a ton of torches." She finished the last pickaxe and handed it to me, along with a new sword, shovel, and some torches. "Here are your tools and lighting."

I accepted the items from her. By the time I finished cooking the beef, it had become night time. "Well, I guess we aren't going today. I still am uneasy about last night's encounter, and I don't really want to even worry about those horrible creatures until at least tomorrow." I could tell that she was relieved that I wasn't going to try to drag her out of the house during the night. We walked upstairs to our double bed (We were still sleeping in the same bed due to the fact that Zoey didn't even want to chance having the horrible nightmares again. Yawning, I slid my shirt off and we both got into the bed. It was rather comfortable for simply being made of wool and wood. Zoey turned towards me.

"Leo, do you think we'll ever get back home? I mean, it's been 2 weeks since we crashed on the beach, and I haven't really thought about it at all." I shrugged.

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it much either. I'm not sure I would even want to go back." She looked surprised at this response.

"Really? Why not? I kind of miss all of my friends. I have you of course, but that isn't really the point."

"Haven't you enjoyed your time here? I sure have. It is actually fun to build things here. Also, there isn't anyone else here to bother us. What do we have back home? Both your and my parents are dead. We don't have any family to go back home to. Heck, we lived in a shitty apartment building, surviving on minimum wage and crappy fast food. Here, we live in a gigantic house with no one else here to bother us. I think that this is much better than our previous lives. Sure, the zombies and skeletons are going to get annoying every now and then, but you take the bad with the good." She took a second to think about it.

"I guess you're right. This is a lot better than the way we were living before. Maybe the plane crash was actually a blessing in disguise." She yawned and turned back the other way. "Well, we should probably get some rest before tomorrow. I've got a feeling that it is going to be a long day."

"Yeah. Goodnight Zoey."

"Night Leo." I didn't really feel tired, but my body disagreed. I immediately passed out.


	4. Ch4: Leo

**SUP EVERYBODY! How's life treatin ya? Sorry for the delays between chapters, it's just been finals and stuff... so yeah. Hey, but this chapter is longer than the last two, so that's something! By the way, I know I didn't really give an amazing description of Leo. None at all actually. He is around 17, with long brown hair. He wears the same shirt as the on the cover pic of the story. It's like a camo grey and black shirt with an undershirt. By the way, non blocky. I would do a better cover, but I'm not really good with online picture editing programs. It's a completely different story when I draw by hand. Maybe I will just do that. Bleh. My writing is getting better as I go, so there will probably be updates occasional on the earlier chapters. I MIGHT accept an OC from someone for the main bad guy of the series. Post your ideas, and I might pick someone's. I already have something in mind, but it could be better. Try and come up with a better one. By the way, I will twist it to fit into the story if it doesn't by itself. Why do I blab on for so long? God help me. Enjoy! (EDIT: I finally finished a pic for the cover! HOORAY! By the way, the next chapter should be out in like two days. I just had a gigantic amount of awesome ideas pop into my head. Be ready for teh awesome.)**

**Chapter 4: Leo**

I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go. I gently woke Zoey up from her sleep, and pulled myself out of bed. She groaned and did the same. "So when are we leaving to go caving?"

I thought about it and replied, "I guess we should leave as soon as we can. You should grab all of your supplies." I got dressed and walked downstairs. Taking a look at the house, I decided that I really was happy here. It was quiet and peaceful, and the area was beautiful. Plus, I got to spend a ton of time with Zoey alone. While we were already great friends, this whole experience was bringing us much closer. She was starting to feel like more than just a friend. I blushed at the thought. No, we had known each other for too long to be in a relationship. Right? I shook the thought out of my head and nibbled at a piece of bread while wandering around the house. When she finally came downstairs, she had pickaxe in hand, and looked like she was ready.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for like an hour!" She rolled her eyes and walked past me towards the door.

"You have no concept of time. It's been around ten minutes. Who has the watch here?" I grumbled as a response. She had a solar powered watch on her wrist, so that was the only way for us to tell what time it was. Both of our phones had died about a week ago. Hopefully I could find a way to charge them with this redstone stuff. I was really getting tired of her correcting me.

We both headed out of the house and saw some bones and flesh lying around the landscape, slowly burning to nothing. I grabbed a couple of the bones and shoved them into my inventory. According to Paige, the bones can be crushed up into bonemeal. This can then be used to grow our wheat instantly. I still don't believe her, but I might as well try it later.

"Where was the cave again? It's been a couple of days since we've been in that area." She thought about it for a moment, and then pointed south.

"I'm pretty sure it was near the entrance to the jungle, that way." She started walking, and I followed. She seemed to know where we were going, so I didn't object.

After about 20 minutes of walking and talking, we arrived at a large gap in the ground leading downwards. It was quite a large opening, and I could see some coal not too far down. I felt some ominous force urging me to just rush down there and explore. "Are you nervous? There is bound to be a decent amount of mobs down there." She glanced at me with a look of discomfort.

"How about this. I'll do the mining, and you cover me so that I don't get snuck up on." I pondered this, and then agreed. I was pretty good with my sword, and could keep her protected. I knew she still wasn't really ready to fight these horrible creatures. She was still too frightened.

As we walked down into the tunnel, I kept my eyes out for anything moving besides ourselves. She walked up to the vein of coal and mined some of it. She then walked off without getting it all. "Why'd you leave the rest of the coal? Shouldn't we get all of it?"

She turned and said, "We really don't need all that much. It's just for cooking any meat or food." Paige started glowing. Zoey unslung the book from her shoulder and opened it up. She started muttering to herself. All I heard was, "_Well….ores …coal….furnace…._Aw shut up Paige, who asked you! Did you have to make me sound like an idiot?" Paige started to glow again the second she closed the book. "What Now!?" She opened the book again. "_Yes, yes I did._" Zoey's face turned red with frustration and anger as she slammed the book closed. "You know, she really gets on my nerves sometimes."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Where would we be without her? My first guess is that we would be dead. Either that or constantly running for our lives without a home and such." She sighed in surrender.

"I guess…" She muttered things to herself as we continued deeper and deeper, finding Iron, even more coal, and some redstone. We encountered some mobs along the way, but they were easily dispatched. Eventually, we came up to a large underground ravine. "Oh, this is great! Look at all of the ores on the walls!" My gaze traveled downwards.

"God, look at that lava pit. Sure wouldn't want to fall into that…" She stepped closer to the edge to have a look. There were actually a ton of ores in the pit. The problem was that most of them seemed to be near the bottom. Just as I started thinking about ways to descend safely, I heard a squeal. I turned to see a zombie dragging Zoey off of the edge. I sliced the thing's arms clean off and kicked it straight to the bottom of the ravine.

Zoey shivered as she looked at the large wound the zombie had made on her leg. There was blood all over her, and I could tell she was worried. I then remembered one of the best things about this world. Paige was telling me earlier that if you were fully fed, then you would instantly start to heal. Zoey didn't know this yet. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry. I took a piece of bread and handed it to her. "Calm down, it's gonna be fine. Just eat this." She slowly ate the piece of bread. To her surprise, her gash cleared up in less than a minute.

"Wha-? How?" She faced me with a look of utter and complete confusion. "What was that, some kind of magic bread? How could that cut possibly heal this quickly?" I laughed. After cleaning away the blood, I helped her stand up.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if there was such a thing. Paige told me that as long as you are not hungry, you will slowly heal."

"At this point, that doesn't really seem hard to believe. With all the other crazy physics that apply around here, I wouldn't be surprised to see pigs fly." She stretched her legs out as I built a staircase to the bottom. I covered up the lava and called to Zoey to come down. She carefully made her way down the stairs. We set up a little base of operations, consisting of a crafting table, furnace, and chest. Zoey grabbed the iron ore she had gotten and stuck it into the furnace. While she was busy with that, I explored the rest of the ravine. There was an opening leading to another part of the cave, but I decided that could wait. Just then, I caught something sparling out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see some blue transparent gems poking out of the rocks. NO WAY! It couldn't be! Paige said that diamonds were extremely rare. We couldn't have found some already! I was also a little pissed due to the fact that you need an iron pickaxe to mine them. Good thing that Zoey was smelting that iron!

I started to run back over to Zoey. The iron chestplate and helmet she was wearing didn't really faze me. What really surprised me were the two decapitated zombies on the floor. "Oh, you're back." She glanced at the two zombies and back at my surprised face. "By the way, I'm really not as fragile as you think I am. I just get startled easily."

I shook myself out of my shock and said, "Oh, that's not it at all. It is just that is not how you usually react when we encounter a mob." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well usually the mob tends to get the drop on me. How do you expect me to react when a zombie almost pulls me into a very large lava pit?" Well I guess that's true. I would probably scream too. She then proceeded to give me a full set of iron tools. Additionally, she handed me some very heavy looking leggings and boots. "Here, this is what I could make with the iron I smelted.

"Oh yeah! Guess what I found?" She looked at me sarcastically.

"What, a million dollars?"

"Really? That wouldn't even be worth anything here. I'll give you a hint. It's a girl's best friend." That made her eyes widen.

"NO WAY! You're lying to me, aren't you?" I held up my hands and shook my head. "You'd better not be, or your eye is going to feel very sore in a minute. Because you shouldn't lie about somthing that important." I sighed and started walking, with her trailing behind me. That girl seriously scares me sometimes. We walked quite a little bit before arriving back at the spot that I had seen those glorious blue rocks. I could hear Zoey gasp behind me. Using my newly acquired iron pickaxe, I mined the stone around the diamonds. Out popped 2 blue gems from each of the four spots I mined.

"I'll hold on to these until we get home." She nodded, and we started to explore the tunnel that branched off of the Ravine. As we were walking,d I asked, "What do you think we should do with them?" She thought for a moment and then replied.

"Well, I guess that would be a pickaxe for each of us, and we could also build an enchanting table." I thought that seemed like a good idea. We continued mining the ores along the cave until Zoey came across some cobblestone behind a vein of Iron ore. This was strange, because the only cobblestone that we've ever seen was cobble that we had placed down ourselves. I walked over to investigate.

"Why is there cobblestone here? Did you place this here?" She shook her head. I decided to mine through it, and there turned out to be a room on the other side, with two chests inside. The floor was made of cobblestone covered in moss, and the entire room had somewhat of an eerie feel to it. I walked over to the chests to see what was inside. There was a golden colored apple with some gunpowder contained within. "Sweet! There is a ton of gunpowder in here, and also a golden apple!" Zoey examined the contents of the next chest.

"I think this is a saddle, and there is also some gold in this one." I felt satisfied with the loot we had found. "Hey Leo, why do you think all of this stuff is here? Who built this room?" I shrugged my shoulders and turned to leave the room. Of course, just as I do, I hear Zoey scream from behind me. I sighed, and turned back around. My eyes widened. **Oh No…**

** By the way, I would LOVE reviews. Tell me how this is!**


	5. Ch5: Zoey

**Annnnnnnnd it's time for Chapter 5! So yeah, I did the cover, do ya like it? You can use that as a reference as to what the characters look like, because I am really getting tired of typing it. But yeah! Thank you so much for reviewing Miner77 and EpicSonicFan. I really appreciate it.**

**Miner: Ya had to point that out, didn't ya. What are these things you speak of called cliffhangers? I've never heard of them. And I definitely am not adding another one at the end of this chapter. *Mischievous Grin***

**Epic: Thanks for the idea, it is a cool concept. The thing is, i'm technically not writing this as I go. I have the entire story mapped out in my head, but it is very vague and wouldn't take up more than 5 pages. I need to add in all kinds of side adventures and tiny details. Herobrine plays a very special part later on, but I cant reveal it yet.**

**I think that there will be plenty more to come, and I'm sure that will continue to improve as I continue writing. Here's to many more chapters to come! *Clinks Glasses* **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: Zoey**

Why me? Why do these things always happen to me? After seeing something that looked like a mossed over pressure plate, I decided to investigate. Stepping on it cause a hole to open in front of me. Curious, I looked down to see what was down there. Of course, with my luck, a zombie came out of nowhere and shoved me down into the unknown. I screamed as I plummeted about 20 feet in pitch blackness to the bottom of the pit. After landing directly on my knee, I curled up into a ball and groaned in pain as I tried to ignore the growing sensation in my leg.

"Zoey!" I looked up to see Leo scanning for me in the small opening that led down here. I grabbed a torch out of my pocket and placed it down.

"I'm right here!" His eyes located where my voice came from and locked onto me. He then suddenly turned around.

"Oh shit!" I could hear him fighting in the upper room. After about a minute he yelled, "I'm coming down!" He placed down a water flow and jumped into it, letting him descend safely. I winced in pain as he scooped me up and started running down the tunnel. "No time to explain; we have to go, NOW." I held a torch to light the way as we ran down pathway after pathway, trying to find somewhere safe to stop. I could hear a mob of moans and groans coming from behind us. After we had been running for quite some time, he stopped and carefully placed me down. He then proceeded to build a cobblestone room around us. "I think this is a safe place to stop and rest." He sat down and started to eat some food.

"What happened back there? Why did we run so far away from the only place we know leads out of here?" He sighed.

"After you fell down that hole, zombies started to appear out of nowhere. I tried to fight them all off, but they just kept on coming. They were blocking the way out, and I couldn't just leave you to die. So I came down here." A feeling of guilt overwhelmed me. It must have been really obvious on my face, so he tried to cheer me up. "Don't worry; it wasn't your fault that you got ambushed by a zombie. If anything, it was my fault for not paying more attention." I guess he was right, but I still felt bad. "Can you stand up without assistance?" I pulled myself up using the stones along the wall and tried to lean up against the wall. Immediately, a burning sensation shot throughout my entire leg. I cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor.

"I think that my knee took the brunt of the fall. It feels like the bone shattered inside my leg. It's not healing either, so I guess broken bones take longer to mend."

He thought for a moment, and then replied, "Here, give me a few minutes. I'll make you something to aid you in walking. I sat up, and watched him as he tinkered with wood and some other materials. I had no idea what he was doing. After about five minutes, he turned around and handed me two long things that resembled crutches. They were made from a ton of sticks put together with another stick covered in wool for me to rest my arms on.

It was rather amazing. "How did you make all of these sticks stay attached?" He held up a green shinny ball that looked like it was the consistency of Jell-O. I encountered some slimes earlier, and they dropped these slimeballs. It works great as an adhesive. I used them to prop myself up. They were definitely functional, but I had never used crutches before. I decided to try to move around the small room as practice. I failed. Alot. I fell at least 10 times, and Leo couldn't help but chuckle each time I did. At least he helped me up when I did fall. After I felt comfortable using the crutches, we decided to leave the little room.

We had been in the caves for at least two days now, but I couldn't be sure. I liked my watch, but due to the fact that it is solar powered, it needs sunlight to function. It died a short while ago, but it had said it was already the next day. I crutched my way down the tunnel with Leo leading the way. He dismembered every mob we came across, whether it be zombie or skeleton. We searched and searched, looking for a way out of this god-damned maze. Every now and then we would encounter a staircase, proving that we had made progress. Leo would have to carry me up these stairs, and I could tell that he was getting more and more tired all the time. To be honest, so was I. It was hard to move around with these crutches. And even though the pain in my leg had dulled quite some bit, stepping on it in the wrong way would re-aggravate it.

"Leo, how much longer do you think until we reach the surface? I will really need to rest soon; my arms are really getting tired." He shrugged.

"I don't know. These tunnels seem to go on forever. I'm getting tired too ya know." It continued like this. We would walk and chat, a mob would interrupt, Leo would smash it to bits, and we would continue on.

Something perked my curiosity. "Hey Leo, who do you think built all of these tunnels? They are all mossed over, so they must be pretty old. Things this massive don't just come out of nowhere." After pondering for a while, he answered me.

"Perhaps it was built by that man with the white eyes. He is the only seemingly intelligent life that we've come across so far." The thought of him made me shiver. The man had no pupils. He had pure white eyes that seemed to glow. We hadn't seen him since that day of the plane crash.

"Hey what's this?" Leo walked over to a mechanical block of iron that looked like a safe. It was severely rusted, and had a keypad on it that was missing a few numbers. He grabbed out his pickaxe, and pried open the door. Inside was a little thing that strapped to your wrist. There were also instructions in there at some point, but those had long past become unreadable. Leo strapped it onto his hand. "I wonder what this does."

Just then, we heard moaning coming from behind us. "Well, there isn't really time to find out!" He scooped me up and ran for about 5 minutes straight. After walking around for a bit, we came to a corridor that had two medium sized alcoves on either side. In the center of each was a block that had a gridded pattern on it. Inside of each, there was a fire burning. It was quite creepy. We decided to ignore it and move on. Bad move.

A cry of pain erupted from Leo as two arrows sprouted out of his back. He collapsed to the ground. I quickly turned around to see two skeletons nocking their bows for another shot. "You Bastards!" I grabbed a piece of cobblestone and took cover behind it, quickly grabbing him as well. I could practically hear my knee crying in pain. What am I gonna do now?! Leo is out of action for at least a little while, and I have a broken knee. How could this possibly get worse?! I shouldn't have asked myself that. Just at that moment, I heard so much moaning and groaning that turning my head was almost impossible. There was an entire mob of zombies bumbling slowly towards us. That settles it. We're doomed.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I'm awful, aren't I? Oh yeah, and I heard ya like cliffhangers. ;p**

**REVIEW! ;)**

**EDIT: Guess what tomorrow is? I'll give you a hint. It has to do with cake. ;D**


	6. Ch6: Zoey

******HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY. How ya doin? It's that time again. By the way, If you didn't guess, I was hinting that Saturday was my birthday! Just thought I'd mention that. So yeah. More cliffhangers. Hurrah! By the way, I don't think I mentioned this, but you might have guessed. They don't respawn. They die. Forever. I'll leave you on that pleasant thought.**

**Oh yeah, Thank you sosososososo much for the reviews. It makes me feel popular. ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Zoey**

"Clink, Clank." I could hear the skeletons continually shooting arrows at the single piece of cobblestone protecting us. The zombies were getting closer and closer to us now, about 15 feet away. I felt death slowly creeping up on us. I was starting to accept that there was nothing I could do. Injured and surrounded, we were sitting ducks. This was the end. I felt Leo nudge me.

"Take this", he said weakly. He held out in his hand an apple. It was colored golden, and had a faint purple glow. "It's a golden apple. It…" His hand fell to the ground and the apple rolled onto the ground. He must have blacked out due to blood loss. Well shit. I might as well eat the apple, because we're about to die anyway. I took a big bite into the metallic flavored apple.

A huge burst of energy shot through my entire body. I could feel the bone in my knee being healed within seconds. Invigorated, I stood up. My leg no longer hurt. I felt invincible. I grabbed out my Iron sword and dashed at those damn skeletons. They let loose their arrows. I thought to myself, "What the hell am I doing?" Surprisingly, the arrows simply bounced right off me. I pulverized them before they even got the chance to draw another shot. Now to deal with the zombies. I turned to see the lead zombie approaching Leo. Shit! I ran as fast as I could and slashed wildly at anything that got too close to me. I was like a machine, and it felt so. Good. For once, I wasn't helpless. Soon, I was looking at a large pile of dead bodies.

I lifted Leo up with ease. I could hear more mobs approaching from all directions. Holding Leo with my left arm and my sword in the right, I dashed down the tunnel, desperately trying to find an exit before Leo lost too blood. Turn left, right, left, left, go up. It seemed to never end. I was starting to give up hope when I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. It was too good to be true. I ran at full speed, and emerged into the beautiful light of the sun. Finally! Free at last! I set Leo down and took a seat myself. The adrenaline rush I had experienced had worn off. I realized how tired I actually was. I haven't slept in at least three days now, and my body was paying the price. I stood up and walked over to a small pond. Large dark circles had formed under my eyes. My hair was a gigantic mess, and I was extremely dirty from mining coal. I then examined Leo. I had already pulled the two arrows from his back, and patched it up with some large bandages we had scavenged from the crash. I was worried by the fact that his face was deathly pale. I threw some water onto his face, and he woke up sputtering.

"What was that for?!" He looked at me angrily, with pain laced into his expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it was either let you die, or wake you up so that you don't. What did you want me to do? Oh, and thanks for the apple." He smiled. I handed him the apple and he ate the rest of it. I could see the change in his attitude.

"WOW. That feels great." He got up and stretched. He then walked right up to me and kissed me on the cheek. A flurry of emotions filled my head as I felt my cheeks heat right up. "Thanks for saving both of us. We would have been dead."

Trying to push it aside, I asked, "Anyway, where are we? Isn't that the house over there?" I squinted and saw our beautiful home. Hallelujah! I could see the relief on Leo's face.

"Let's go. All I want to do right now is SLEEP." He started running towards the house. Well, we both had the same thought, because I ran after him, despite my body not wanting to. I walked through the door, wobbled over to the couch, and collapsed.

I woke up the next morning to see a little pig staring at me. It oinked and licked me. "Well hello there little guy", I said while patting its head. "How did you get in here?" I turned my head to the right. It was good to be out of the tunnels. I went upstairs and saw Leo sprawled out on the bed. I decided to let him sleep. Another oink came from behind me. The little pig was following me. It rubbed its head up against my leg. "You like me, don't you?" I rubbed it again and it oinked happily. "Fine, you can stay." I named the pig Porkchop.

I looked down to the book slung around my neck. It was glowing. "You've been awfully quiet Paige. What's wrong?"

_ Nothing. You guys haven't really needed to know anything, so what is there for me to say?_ I shrugged._ I thought that I'd tell you that you can put a saddle on that pig, and ride it when it grows up. Figured that you'd like to know that._ That did seem like something I'd like to know. There seemed to be a distinct lack of horses here, so that is useful information.

While I waited for Leo to wake up, I built the pig a little pen to walk around in. I thought about him and me. Could we really be together? I had known him my best friend for years now, and it feels like it would be somewhat wrong to be in a relationship with him. Then again, he does seem to like me… And don't I have feelings for him? Ugh. This stuff hurts my head to think about. I put those thoughts aside as Leo came to. He yawned and got up.

"Good morning Zoey." He saw the pig sitting in my lap. He had a perplexed look on his face. "What's with the pig?"

"Oh, this little pig was sitting on my lap when I woke up. We must have left the back door open while we were gone, and he found his way in. I figured he could stay with us." He nodded.

"Well, on other topics, what do you think this thing does?" He held up his hand. He still had on the black glove-like device. It looked all high tech, with wires on it, a few purple lights, and a large glowing circle on the palm. It has a thing on the top that looked like it shot something, but I couldn't imagine what.

"Maybe it shoots lasers?" I suggested. He shrugged. He examined it closer, looking at the glowing circle on the palm.

"I think this is a button…" He pressed it, and a large purple sphere came out of the thing on the top of his hand. It flew through the air and hit the wall. Nothing happened. "Well that did all of nothing." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"It probably does something; we just don't know what it is yet." Sometimes he could be so ridiculous. "Why don't you just start shooting it at things?"

"Sure, why not." He looked at Porkchop. He smiled mischievously. "Why don't we start with your little piggy?" I jumped back.

"No! Leave Porkchop alone!" He oinked as Leo primed to fire. The purple ball flew through the air and into the pig. There was a bright flash and I dropped him. After the light faded, there stood a boy in his early teens. He wore a light pink shirt with a picture of a pixely porkchop and white cargo shorts. He had scraggly brown hair covered with a pink beanie showing a pixilated pig face.

He turned to face me. He smiled. "Hello!" he said in a happy voice. I looked at him strangely.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" He stared at me with a look of confusion.

"Why, I'm Porkchop!" I gasped.

**Review? Please? Hmmmmmm? By the way, I hope you don't fall off the cliff I left for you.**


	7. Ch7: Leo

**What is this black magic?! Two chapters, two days in a row? *gasps*. No, but really. I've really been enjoying writing this, and i've had half days because of finals. So naturally, I spent my whole day writing this. Thank you all for your support-full reviews, they are what really keeps me going. Also, I decided that I am just going to combine all three planned books into one until further notice.**

**Enjoy teh Chapter! :D**

**Chapter 7: Leo**

We both just stared at the kid who claimed to be Porkchop. How could this be possible? "What do you mean? You can't be Porkchop. Porkchop is a pig. You aren't." He looked down at himself.

"I know it's weird, isn't it. I don't know how this happened. It just did. One second I'm a pig, and then; POOF! I'm human. All I know is that I'm Porkchop." Zoey finally escaped her state of shock and managed to speak.

"Are you sure you had nothing to do with this? No magical pig powers?" He shook his head as I just stared at her. "What? There could be things like that here! Just forget about it." She turned to me. "I guess that thing turns things human? It could just be a coincidence. Maybe we should try it on another mob." Porkchop interrupted her.

"HEY! What about me! The pig that just got turned into a human! What should I do? I don't know what I have to do to survive as a person!" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"You can still say here, you idiot. Remember when I said that?" This made him angry.

"Well, that was when I was only a pig. Not an entire person. I wasn't expecting you to still offer to let me live here." Something came to my mind.

"Hey, now since we can talk to you, let me ask you something. How and why did you come into our house, not having hands to open the door?" A guilty look crossed his face.

"Hey, that's actually a funny story. Um… It was snowing outside, and I was really cold. It looked so cozy inside here that I kind of… Uh… Knocked down the door…" Both of our eyes widened.

"YOU KNOCKED DOWN THE DOOR YOU IDIOT OH GOD." We both ran downstairs to see a large pile of snow at the back door.

"What I'd like to know is why we aren't dead yet. Where are the zombies and Skeletons?" Porkchop sighed.

"There weren't any out there. That's why I didn't worry about opening it. The snow could be a problem though…" We both looked at him.

"Have fun cleaning it up!" I threw him a shovel and walked away. I could hear him groaning from the next room, complaining.

I told Zoey yesterday that since she saved me, we'd do what she wanted to do today. That meant I had to go outside. In my T-shirt. In the snow. God damit. I prepared to go out into the cold when she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Here, I made you this earlier today." She held up a black leather coat. It looked like the shirt I already had on, except it had sleeves, and it was thicker.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou." I gave her a kiss, and she blushed again. I wasn't sure that it was my best idea to do that. But then she kissed me back, and pulled me into a hug. It felt so good. I could see Porkchop staring at us from the other room making faces, but I ignored him.

We went out into the snow, and Zoey told me that she wanted to make a snowman. Figures. She made one ball, I made the next, and while she was making the last one, I thought it would be funny to put a pumpkin on top, seeing as it already had a face on it. What really surprised me was when there was a swirl of snow. A pumpkin face stared at me. Startled, I fell backwards. After calling Zoey over and consulting with Paige, we found out it was a Snow Golem. I named it Snowy, and primed my device. Zoey realized what I planned to do, and stepped back. The purple orb flew into the Snowman. One bright flash later, before us stood a young woman, around Porkchop's age. She wore clothes that strongly resembled what she looked like as a snow golem. On her head was a brightly colored pumpkin hat, covering her snow white hair. She had brown eyes, and wore a long dress. The dress had long sleeves that were just a bit too long, barely letting her hands show. The collar went up to her neck, and had a button to keep it closed. She had buttons going down the center of the dress, likely used to open it.

She looked woozy. She started to fall over, but I caught her. She opened her eyes and saw my face. She smiled. "Hello Master!" This confused me. How was I her master? Was it because I had created her? I didn't want to be her master, but I did feel that I was responsible for her.

"No, no, no. Don't think of me as your master, think of me as… um… your brother! Your older brother." She nodded. Zoey just laughed at how awkward she knew I felt. She looked down at herself.

"Wait, why am I a human? I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to be made of snow. What happened to me?" I explained to her that we were testing out this device we had found. "So now I'm human huh? So maybe I won't melt when I go inside. I can stay with you guys, right?" She smiled innocently. I carried her inside with Zoey trailing behind me. After placing her down on the couch, she completely conked out.

"Well then. It went from there only being me and you, to four of us. I guess we should build them some beds and another bedroom. She nodded. We got to work, and it was done in no time at all. I nearly collapsed with excitement when I thought about something we should do. I told Zoey to hold Paige up. She grinned as she realized what I was going to do. Paige started glowing furiously as I aimed my device at her. The purple orb flew into the book, and after another white flash, there stood a 17 year old girl that apparently, was Paige. She had short brown hair with hazel eyes. She wore glasses and a brown t-shirt with a picture of a pixelated book. She also wore a pair of grey jeans with combat boots.

She had her eyes closed and was yelling, "NONONONONONONONONONO…" She then opened her eyes and saw that I had already done it. "You know, I really hate you sometimes."

I grinned. "I know. I just couldn't resist seeing if it worked. It was too tempting." She sighed. "Hey, isn't this better? Now you're a person, not just a book."

"Well, now how am I supposed to help you guys when you get into trouble, and don't know what to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could just come with us." She shook her head furiously.

"I'm not really the walking type. I'm more accustomed to being carried." Zoey got angry at this.

"You do know that all that time I carried you around, you were pretty dang heavy. I think that you should have to do things for yourself, you lazy girl."

"WHY I OUTTA…" I got out of there before world war three started between them. Well, I guess that is what the device does. It turns intelligent beings into people. How strange. But it is going to be nice to have some other people around. I took out my phone. I had made a redstone battery for it, and now it never seemed to die. It was great. I saw the date. December 23! So that's why it was snowing. Walking downstairs, I saw Snowy still dozing off on the couch, and Porkchop trying to prank her. He was about to dump cold water all over her. I yelled to her and she woke up. Seeing Porkchop, she grabbed a snowball out of thin air and pelted him right in the face. She must have kept that ability when she became human. He fell backwards and the cold water spilled all over him. Snowy and I burst out laughing as he screamed at the freezing liquid touching his skin. While it may be a bit less peaceful, perhaps it would be nice to have some other people around.

**Dem reviews. :3**

**Finally no cliffhangers. But the good stuff is coming soon. So stay tuned!**


	8. Ch8: Zoey

******WHOAH. Three Chapters in a row? Now that's crazy stuff. But yeah, here comes the real plot. READY FOR THE AWESOME? lol. Uh, so yeah. Again, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate all the reviews and stuff on all the chapters. So... Uh... OHGODIMOUTOFTHINGSTOSAY. *slaps himself to regain composure*. Well that's all. Oh yeah. CHRISTMAS BREAK WHOOOOOOOOO.**

**Enjoy Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Zoey**

Only seconds after opening my eyes, I could already hear the others downstairs, making a ton of noise. Ugh. Why do they have to be so loud? Leo was still sleeping next to me. He could sleep through an explosion…

It had been about a month since Leo and I had gone mining, and we kind of needed more resources. We had already used most of the Iron that was mined to make us the armor and tools we wore, and those tools were almost broken. Plus, Porkchop and Snowy were bugging us to get some iron so that they could have better tools like us. We had agreed on going mining today, but I really didn't want to. Besides the near death experience that we had experienced last time, I just didn't want to. It was exhausting staying up for two or three days straight. But we had already said we would, so that's that. Pulling myself out of bed, I woke Leo up. I could tell that he didn't want to go either. I slung the book that Paige had written for me over my shoulder and headed downstairs. The book contained all the things she knew, since she was human now.

Snowy smiled when she saw us awake. "Heya guys! How are you today?" She knew we didn't want to go, and was trying to be as nice as possible. She was wearing a pair of white jeans, with a long-sleeved shirt that looked a lot like the top half of her dress. She claimed that she was getting hot in the dress, so she made these clothes. She still wore the same pumpkin hat. Leo and I hadn't bothered making any other clothes because we were fine with the ones we had on. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded. "Can I come?"

Leo shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous for you to come, same as Porkchop." He really did treat her like a little sister.

"But you offered Paige to come with you! Why can't I!" I could hear Paige sigh from the other room.

"That's because I'm 17, and you aren't. Simple as that. Also, I know even more about this world than they do, so they wanted my help." God damn, sometimes she was so snooty and stuck up. And worst of all, she was lazy as hell. I guess since she never had to do anything before, she just isn't used to it. She had better change that, or I'm gonna go all crazy on her.

Snowy groaned. "It's always that I'm too young…" Leo patted her on the head and headed outside. I followed him, and we headed for the caves. We had found another one that was somewhat closer to the house, and we planned to explore that one. We had seen woodwork near the entrance, so I was sort of interested to see what we could find. I took out my pickaxe and started walking down the wooden pathway. There were already torches placed here, which was useful. There was also iron scattered down the pathway, and I couldn't imagine why someone had just kept on going without mining it. A few zombies were scattered here and there, but they were easily dispatched. It was quite fun shooting them in the face with my bow and arrows. Me and Leo chatted about who might have dug this place out. Of course Leo mentioned the white eyed man, but I just dismissed it. The amount of time since we had seen him was quite surprising for the amount of exploring we did, both above and below ground.

While we were walking, we saw a room made of iron blocks. Curious, we went to examine it. There was a large machine in the center, with a button on the ground that most likely activated it. There was a somewhat faded sign above it that I made out as "Activate Teleporter".

"Should we turn it on? We don't even know what will happen." He shrugged.

"We won't know until we try, right?" He pressed it. The door closed behind us as we heard the machine powering up. The whole room started to shake. There was a bright flash, and I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to darkness. We were in a room that looked similar to the last one, but more rusted and old. The entire room was enclosed, with no exit. I shook Leo awake.

"Wha… Where are we? The last thing I remember was a bright white flash." I was wondering the same thing myself. Where the heck were we?

"I dunno. But to find out, let's get out of this room." I helped him stand up. After grabbing out my pickaxe, I mined into the wall where the door in the other room had been. I was greeted by a substantial amount of light, and an iron hallway. I stepped out into it. Out of nowhere, a loud alarm started to sound. Leo grabbed my hand and started running.

"I know where we are. Somewhere that we probably shouldn't be." Zombies and skeletons appeared all over the place. They attacked us, but it didn't seem like they wanted us dead. It was more like they were trying to knock us out. After five minutes of slashing, shooting, and dodging, I was hit hard in the back of my head. I fell to the ground, knocked out.

I woke up, surprised that I wasn't dead. I tried to move, but found I was strapped into some kind of machine. Looking to my right, I saw that Leo was as well. There were all kinds of wires plugged into the chairs that held us. This scene was all too familiar. The dream.

"Hello." I looked forward to see that there was a glass viewing room with a man standing inside. There were some zombies sitting in chairs next to him. They wore lab coats, like the individual. They seemed exited for something. "I suppose you are wondering what is going on right now, and that is understandable. I am holding you against your will to be my test subjects. I haven't had any humans show up for the longest time, and I am rather exited to test this out."

"Test what out?" The man chuckled and grinned.

"Of course. This is my mutation machine. It takes a person's DNA and changes it into something completely different. An example of this would be the zombies and skeletons you see all over the place. They are my creations, made using two other humans that I had encountered a while back." My eyes widened in realization.

"But how are there so many of them?"

"Simple. Cloning." I guess with all the other stuff this guy has made, that wasn't too hard for him to do.

"Let us go!" He raised his eyebrows and grinned an evil smile.

"Now why would I do that?" He turned to the zombie on his left. "Start the machine." Leo struggled to escape. Wait. Didn't the worst part come after this? The-

"AAAUGGHH!" I screamed as the electricity surged through my body. The unbearable pain was just as bad as I remembered it, only this time, I didn't wake up. I could hear Leo screaming next to me. The man laughed an evil laugh as he watched it happen. After about a minute of this, I heard Leo stop screaming. The expression on the man's face changed as he pointed to something just outside of my view, and yelled, "Security!" Leo walked over to me and tried to unstrap me. His eyes had turned purple from their usual blue, and his headband had turned purple and black. But the most noticeable change was the fact that his hands had turned pure black. The black had spread to about his wrists, but it stopped there. The man continued yelling "GET HIM!", and I guessed that Leo didn't have much time. I yelled to him over all the commotion.

"LEO. Just go! Leave me here! You're gonna get caught again! You can come back and get me later! GO!" I could see the desperation on his face, but he nodded. He took the book from around my neck, gave me a kiss, and started running. I thought he was going to hit the wall. But just before he did, he held out his hand and disappeared in a purple flash. I got the chance to feel happy for about a half a second before a huge shock was sent throughout my body, and I blacked out.

**Super Ultra Mega Cliffhanger Of Death. **

**What time is it?**

**REVIEW TIME!**


	9. Ch9: Leo

******Hello People. I've been getting pretty lazy, it being Christmas vacation and all. o3o. Still. I was working on this for the last couple of days, and It has been taking all of my effort to get me to do something that actually involves work. I don't Usually get to play video games for my own enjoyment, due to managing the YouTube, this book, and school. So my brain is just like, "FUCK THIS.", and had been making me do nothing productive. Damn you self. I hate you too. **

**...**

**ANYWAY. Merry Christmas to you guys, thank you for your support, it allows me to continue the inner battle against my laziness.**

**o3o**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 9: Leo**

Dashing through the seemingly never ending hallways, only one thing was on my mind. ESCAPE. Using my newly gained ability, I teleported through wall after wall, trying to find the way back to the teleporter. They had already taken my sword, so I had to flee from each conflict. After a close encounter with a vicious zombie, I saw the small entrance we had made from the teleporter room. I ran inside and mashed the start button, and everything went black.

As soon as I came to, I grabbed my pickaxe, and jabbed it into the center of the machine to ensure that he would not follow me. I was sure that the maniac would not be able to come after me. That bastard. I felt awful. He had Zoey captive, no doubt doing terrible things to her. And I had just left her. While she had told me to leave, I still felt it was my fault. I would save her later, but I had other things to deal with at the moment.

I took a moment to realize my exhaustion. All the running had tired me out, and the adrenaline rush had ended. I looked at my hands. They had become jet black. I then noticed something. The device that we had found was no longer on my hand. It had become a part of me. There was a large purple circle glowing on my palm. The mutation machine must have merged it with my body. With that sorted out, I wondered how I was able to teleport. Something inside of me told me what to do. It guided me. I grabbed out the book I had taken from Zoey, and examined the mobs section. There were two mobs that we had never seen. The creeper and the enderman. Yes, that must be it. It listed one of the powers of the enderman as teleportation. The enderman was also colored black, with purple eyes. After walking over to a nearby pool of water, I saw that my eyes had turned purple. My headband had also turned black and purple. Welp, that confirms it. I must have become half enderman in that machine.

As I started to walk, I saw that my ankle had been twisted. Immense pain shot up my leg as I tried to walk, but I was able to endure it. As I reached the surface, I saw that it was night outside. Just great. Now what was I supposed to do? As if answering my question, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whipping around, I froze on the spot. Before me, stood a man with white eyes. They pierced straight though me. I readied my pickaxe to defend myself, if necessary. He smiled in amusement, and spoke for the first time.

"No need to worry. I come in peace." I was still not convinced, probably because of all that I had been through lately.

"First off, WHO ARE YOU? And why did you run from me that first time we saw you?" He nodded, probably knowing that I would ask these things.

"My name is Steve, but I would prefer if you would call me Herobrine. I have lived here for a long time. I ran from you because I have to be cautious with the people I allow to survive the first night they are here. I had to observe your behavior to make sure you wouldn't turn out like… "Him…" I had many other questions to ask him, but he interrupted me before I could ask. "We should probably get you to your house before I explain much more. You should have a golden apple there, and it looks like you need it." He looked down at my ankle. I put my arm around his neck, and he helped me hobble home. As we arrived at the door, I could see Snowy and Porkchop poking their heads out the window. Paige opened the door, and helped us inside.

"It's nice to see you Herobrine, what took you so long?" What? Paige knew Herobrine? Now this was just confusing. He chuckled and turned towards her.

"It's nice to see you too Paige. I was just being cautious, nothing new with me. You seem different though." He smiled. Ok, THAT'S IT. I couldn't hold in these questions any longer.

"Wait, what? Herobrine, you know Paige? I'm not following any of this. Anyone care to explain, the WHOLE story?" They both laughed and sat down.

"Ok, ok… It all started with me and my brother, Notch. After a horrible car crash, I was in a critical state, stuck in a coma. The doctors said that I would most likely never awaken. Notch, feeling sorry for me, used his programing skills to create this place for me. It is a place in-between Reality and Technological-space. He placed my consciousness in here, and I now live here, my original body long dead. This is the reason for my white eyes. I am somewhat of a ghost. Now, don't worry. You and your friend Zoey are not in the same situation as I am. You are actually here, not just your mind. Under special circumstances, things in reality can pass through into here. This is because this is a real place, just like reality is. When you arrived here, I was cautious about approaching you. I left Paige to you two, enabling you to survive past the first night."

"By the way, thanks for that. You didn't even ask me if I was ok with it…" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it turned out for the best, didn't it? You get to be a real person."

"Yeah, but that's still not the point!" He shrugged.

"Annnnnnyyyyway…. The man you encountered is Jupa. He was the first person to wind up here, and I welcomed the idea of having another person on the island. It occasionally became lonely here, so I taught him the ways of this world. He slowly became demented though, and started creating machines out of iron and redstone. The next time people arrived here, he kidnaped them. He performed experiments on them, using the mutation machine for the first time. He crafted the zombie and skeleton, and cloned them to create an army. He declared himself as the supreme ruler of the land, and sent out his creations to wreak havoc, bringing back any human they found. Most of the mobs you see out here are not controlled by him, and simply destroy any intelligent life they find. I have been surviving, waiting for the day that someone would come and defeat him. I think that that person will be you." I nodded. He explained his plan to rescue Zoey, and defeat Jupa. It was pretty simple. Rush in with diamond armor and attack the facility.

"I think your plan is just fine. There is only one problem with it. WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO GET THAT MANY DIAMONDS?" He shrugged.

"How else? Mining! I actually already have enough diamonds for one set of diamond armor, so all we need is…." He thought for a moment. "72 diamonds!" He said with a grin on his face. He saw the look on my face. "Hey, with all of us mining, it shouldn't be that hard, right?"

**This is my Christmas present to you guys. No cliffhanger! ;D**

**Short chapter, because like I said, I'm getting pretty lazy...**

**Review? o3o**


	10. Ch10: Zoey

**Oh god, this chapter is so short... T-T. I'm on vacation back in my home state right now, and trying to type this on my asus android tablet. And it is a PAIN IN THE ASS. But I will survive. **

**Leo: Oh, poor you.**

**Me: HEY! When did I tell you that you could invade my authors notes!?**

**Leo: You could only hold me off for so long. I live in your head, you idiot. I shall now annoy you during each and every one. MUAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**Zoey: Leo, leave the guy alone. He's doing his best.**

**Paige: He's the laziest guy that I've ever met...**

**Me: That's not true! Oh god, I'm ending this now. Just read the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Zoey**

I awoke to the sound of machines and a strange feeling in my gut. What had that maniac done to me? Opening my eyes, I saw that I was suspended in some type of liquid, wires connected all over my body. OH GOD. Examining myself for the first time, i saw how different I looked. I was now colored green, with fine green fur covering my skin. I no longer had arms, and my face felt as if it were indefinitely suspended in a frown. Four stubby legs sprouted from the bottom of my torso. I felt like a monster. I couldnt even be considered human. Examining my surroundings, i saw that the tube was placed in the center of the room, placed next to two others. One contained a zombie, while the other a skelleton. Unlike most mobs I had encountered, these two were completely unscarred. They looked like they were talking. I attempted to make contact with them, but all that came out was a long hiss. It did get their attention though. The skelleton turned to me.

_Oh, you're awake! _The voice in my head sounded feminine. _You've been out a couple of hours. First off, you cannot communicate by mouth. Mobs talk to each other in their minds, sort of like telepathy. Try transmiting your thoughts to me. Then i will explain what's going on. _Whoa! That was strange. My head was still resonating, trying to comprehend all that was going on. After a moment, i tried what the skelleton had instructed.

_Testing, testing; can you understand me? _It nodded. _Ok, so that works. Now tell me; what the hell is going on? _

_Well, just to let you know, we arent just any zombie or skelleton. We are originally human, just like you. We were the first two victims of that bastard's schemes. With our DNA, he created the monsters that no doubtedly plauged you on your adventures. We have been stuck here, kept prisoner for... I dont even know how long. Now that that is out of the way, how bout` i introduce myself? My name is Yuki. The guy behind me is Ryan. _The zombie attemted to wave, despite the monstrosity of wires attached to his arms and legs.

_Why is he keeping us here? Why doesn't he just kill us or whatever? _She pointed to the wires attached to her bones.

_He needs us here to provide a constant stream of soilders. The clones have an unstable genetic makeup. When recloned, they practically fall to pieces. The resulting clone is severely deformed, and is of no use to him._ I nodded.

_Do you two know what happened to my... friend, Leo? _It was Ryan who answered my question.

_Well Jupa, which by the way, is that manic's name, seemed pretty pissed off about somthing. He was talking to himself about some new project. My guess would be that he escaped. _Seemingly out of nowhere, the man himself stormed into the room, yelling at no one in particular.

"GOD DAMNIT. Just a little more DNA and it would have been fine. Instead, i get a reject that only attacks its prey when looked directly in the good is that?! I need to capture that kid..."

I turned to face Yuki. _Well I guess that answers my question. But what should I do now? And why haven't you guys tried to escape? _

She knocked her bony hand against the glass. _The glass is embedded with obsidian. Nothing short of an explosion will break it. _I sighed in despair, but it sounded more like a I was stuck here. Just great. Sitting there, I occasionally struck up conversation with Yuki or Ryan. My mind desperately tried to think of an escape plan, but nothing seemed to come to me. Eventually, an idea formed in my head.

_Hey Yuki, is there any way that I could communicate with Leo from here? _She pondered this for a while.

_No, I can't think of a way to do this. _Well, there goes my only idea. I sat for a little longer before I passed out due to exaustion. In my dream, it felt as if I was floating in nothingness. I drifted around aimlessly, not knowing what the dark void held in store. I was suprised to hear a familiar voice call to me from behind.

"Hey! You over there! Where am I?" I turned around to see another person floating in the distance. He drew closer, and I was now sure it was him.

"Leo! It's Zoey! I don't know where we are..." I could see the expression on his face change from disbelief to complete happiness. When I finally reached him, I noticed that he seemed to be transparent. Looking down at myself, I saw that I was as well. He tried to embrace me, but we phased right through each other. I could see his disappointment that we were not able to touch each other, but it faded quickly. It was being increasingly hard to see.

"How is this possible?!" As if I knew... "Never mind that, are you ok? What happened after I escaped the facility?" At this point, I could barely see his face despite the fact that he was right in front of me.

"I'm fine. He is keeping me prisoner. He hasn't done anything to me, luckily." I couldn't see anything anymore, and an increasing sound of static was making it hard to hear. He said somthing else, but I wasn't able to make it out. Suddenly, a bright flash blinded me, and I woke up.

Opening my eyes, I turned to see Yuki and Ryan staring at me with a look of concern. _Are you ok? You were making some strange sounds in your sleep._ I put on a fake smile.

_Nah, I'm fine, you guys don't need to worry._ They saw right through my act. I sighed and told them about my dream. Yuki gasped.

_There is only one way this can be possible. In all of history, this has only happened one other time. It is said that when two people have a stong enough bond, they are able to communicate to each other through dreams. For this to happen, the two must know the other person inside and out, most likely having known them their entire life. Is this true for both of you? _ I nodded. It was then that I remembered my plan from earlier.

I told them of my plan, and they listened intently. _So you think that you can tell Leo about where we are so that he can come save us? What's the point? We'll just burn in the sunlight anyway... _

_ But wait! Leo has a device that can turn animals and mobs into humans! It should work on turning us back!_ Their eyes widened.

_You mean that we can become human again!? Are you serious?! This is great! _I could see the joy on her skelletal face. Interupting our conversation, I heard a robotic voice say, "Cloning proccess starting..." What? Cloning? Oh, that's right... Please dont let this hurt. I've experenced enough pain for a while. Electricity hurts. But I'm sure you know that.

**So I'll edit this later, but here is something to hold you off till then****.**

**Leo: Man, you are lazy.**

**Me: Yeah, I know... o-o**

**Review! :D**


	11. Ch11: Leo

**SO I'M NOT DEAD! Hurrah! I am sorry for the gigantic gap between chapters. I got really lazy over vacation, but I'm back to my good ol' hardworking self. Expect to see chapters more frequently, but I'm still getting back into balancing everything that I have to do. It's really challenging, but it shouldn't be too long till these are coming out every two or three days again. **

**Leo: You seriously need to update this more often. **

**Me: I KNOW. DON'T RUB IT IN.**

**Zoey: You know, watching you two argue is extremely hilarious, but I think that we should probably stop now.**

**Me: I'MA KILL YOU**

**Leo: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY**

***Ryan Jumps onto Leo and the two start fighting***

**Zoey: Oh god, if you wont stop this, then I will. Everyone, enjoy chapter 11! :D**

***Goes to pry the two of them apart***

**Chapter 11: Leo**

"Zoey!" I sat up in my bed, yelling to no one in particular. It was still the middle of the night, and everyone was still asleep. I was glad that I hadn't woken any of them up. While I wanted to try and sort out what just happened, my brain was too tired to think at the moment. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I immediately drifted off.

The next morning, I got out of bed and went downstairs. My head was still throbbing from my dreamtime experience, and I was trying to figure out if it was actually real. I honestly hoped it was, because that would mean Zoey was ok. Now that I think about it, Zoey had those dreams a while back that sort of predicted what was to come in the future. Maybe we had communicated through our minds. Anywhere else I would think that the idea was crazy. But here? Not so much. I was the first one awake, so I got some bread and ate my breakfast. It was around 8 before anyone else came to. Snowy dashed downstairs with an excited look on her face. "Oh Boy! Today we get to go mining! I'll finally get to do something exiting!" Shit. I had been so busy thinking about last night's experience, that I had completely forgotten that today was the day we were going mining. UGH.

Well, I was ready to go, but no one else seemed to be besides Snowy. It was only like 8:30, so it's not likely they'll be up anytime soon. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, figuring that I might not get sleep for another day or so. I was woken from my nap by Porkchop, who also seemed exited to go. They really don't get to do much, so I guess it makes sense. I pulled myself upwards, and saw that everyone else seemed ready. Herobrine held his pickaxe in hand, no expression on his face. I still don't what to think of that guy. His eyes really creep me out. But he seems OK. We walked out of the house and over to the planed cave. It was quite a long walk, but seeing as Herobrine already had a full set of Diamond armor, I trusted his judgment on where we should mine. Finally, he stopped walking.

"Here we are." In front of us stood a gigantic entrance to a cave, tunnels branching off in all directions. It was impossibly huge. I had a hard time believing that this was naturally formed. I could see the shock and awe on everyone else's faces, examining the amazing formation. After we had gotten over the fact of how magnificent this cave was, we split into teams. I told Snowy that she had to come with me, so naturally Porkchop wanted to tag along too. The two of them liked to annoy each other here and there, but they mostly got along well. That left Herobrine and Paige to go explore together as well. There were two tunnels that were distinctively bigger than the rest, so we went one way while they went the other. We found quite a large amount of Iron, but that wasn't really that important anymore. We have plenty of that, what we need are diamonds. They really were rare, but we had some pretty good luck. By the end of the day, we had collected around 20 of them. We also had pretty good luck with monsters. We didn't encounter that many, just the random zombie here and there. Feeling satisfied, we sat down to take a break. While Snowy and Porkchop were enjoying this trip, they were realizing just how laborious mining is.

I nommed down my sandwich, along with about five steaks. I should have realized earlier that a piece of bread was not going to hold me over till dinner. Of course I had a bunch of other food, but the bread was tasteless without something on it. Nobody really said anything while we ate, because our mouths were stuffed with food most of the time. Finally looking up from my now non-existent meal, I saw something green sneaking up on Snowy. It was something I had never seen before. It sure didn't look friendly, so I grabbed my sword and sliced it in half, startling both of them. "What the hell was that thing?!" Snowy was pretty creeped out by the fact that something had been sneaking up on her. I decided to check the book. In the Mobs section, there were four monsters. The zombie and skeleton, the enderman, and… the creeper. The fuzzy green beast sneaks up on you soundlessly from behind, and blows you to bits. It's a good thing that I caught it before it got to Snowy. But why haven't I ever seen one before? Then the last sentence catches my eye_. Has been extinct for_ _20 years._ Well that doesn't make any sense. We just saw one with our own eyes! This could be bad news, if there are more of them. We should probably go warn the others, if they haven't already encountered one themselves. I grabbed Snowy and Porkchop, and we ran towards the exit to the cave. Herobrine waits outside, a grim look on his face. I looked at what was in his arms, and saw why. He held a limp looking Paige, scratches and bruises all over her body. My eyes went wide. I ran over to them. "What happened?!"

"We were mining, and having pretty good luck. We found a total of 50 diamonds." Holy Crap. "We were just getting ready to head back up when a bunch Creepers ambushed us and Paige got caught in one of the blasts. She was thrown into the air, and she slammed against the wall with a great amount of force. I don't really know what to do. I don't have any golden apples, and I'm pretty sure her ribs are broken." Wait, golden apples. We had found some gold down in the cave.

"Does anyone have an apple?!" Snowy tossed one to me and I quickly grabbed a piece of gold ore. I placed it down, and grabbed a large chunk of it sticking out of the stone. I closed my eyes, and concentrated with all of my will.

"What are you doing? You would need to smelt that, and I don't think that Paige has that long." Herobrine sighed as he watched me, surely thinking of how stupid I'm being. But one purple flash later, and I held a large chunk of gold in my hand, with everyone looking completely surprised. I threw together a golden apple on the crafting bench, and threw it to Herobrine. He fed it to her, cutting off small pieces and placing them into her mouth. After about a minute or so, she started to move. A sigh of relief was heard among all of us. I was glad that I had thought so quickly, because another minute or so and she most likely would have died. She started to speak.

"Wh-wh-wh-a-a… What happened? All I remember are explosions…" Herobrine placed her down and brought her up to speed on what had happened since she'd been knocked out. She nodded weakly, still partially healing from the damage she took. While he did this, I counted up our diamond total, and he wasn't lying. We had a total of 70 diamonds. How the HELL did he find this many of them. It seems impossible, yet I hold the captivating blue gems in my hands. I'll have to ask him how he did it later, because right now, we have other things to deal with. Like Creepers.

**Review! Please! Still need feedback from all you good people!** **o3o**

**Leo: Aren't you kind of begging?**

**Me: No, they wont even think to review otherwise. Everyone has a two second attention span nowadays. **

***Looks Guilty***

**Me: Including me...**


	12. Ch12: Leo

**Leo: Hey People! This is Leo here, with a new chapter. If your wondering why I'm doing the Intro today, it's because Ryan is too busy other things at the moment. **

***Points to Ryan playing Katawa Shoujo from across the room***

**Leo: Apparently that is more important than this at the moment.**

**Ryan: I can hear you, you know that right?! o-o**

**Leo: Yes, I am fully aware of that.**

**Ryan: Shut up! The storyline is really good! Plus I want to finish all the routes... *Pouts***

**Leo: Well no one really cares. Now, Back to more important things. Like how much I'm going to make you regret you ever letting me do this. *Evil Grin***

***Ryan sighs and walks over to Leo***

**Ryan: Just give me the damn Laptop.**

**So yeah. New Chapter! Told you guys that I was going to get back into my writing rhythm. Another thing I want to say is that I might be changing some things in older chapters, instead of writing new ones for a while. I really want to revise, now that I've gotten better at writing. And I need to do it sometime, right? We'll see. Secondly, I drew a sort of (Alright, very) rushed picture of Paige, Snowy, Porkchop, and Herobrine. It's a simple image of what they look like to me when I'm writing. They look a little different in the picture, but I can't draw some of their features without the whole thing looking like crap. So yeah. Again. I say that a lot. **

**Link: omegaleo12 . deviantart . com # / d5rt9w1**

**Damn thing keeps messing up the link T-T**

**Enjoy Chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12: Leo**

"Where do you think these things came from? If they've been gone for 20 years now, how did they just pop back into existence?" We had set up a camp for the night by the cave, and everyone else was sound asleep. I was sitting by the fire, discussing the matter of the creepers with Herobrine. He shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know, to be honest with you. The last of those things died off a while ago. They are a real problem, so we need to find the source of this, and soon." I could see his point. Paige had nearly been killed by the blast from only one of them. Imagining a whole group of them, plus zombies and skeletons; that seems like a death sentence. "It probably has something to do with Jupa, considering he created the zombie and the skeleton in the first place." That was true… WAIT.

"Hey, remember how Jupa has Zoey captive?" He nodded. "Well when I was mutated to be part enderman, I was only in the machine for about a minute. You don't suppose… Well…" He realized what I was getting at.

"How could I be so stupid! Of course! She must have been mutated into a creeper, and he is using her to create even more. This is bad…" Well, it sure is a good thing I still had this device. I could use it to change her back when we manage to save her. But I was getting ahead of myself. We still needed to find out where his "Secret Laboratory" even was. We had no Idea. There hadn't been any windows that I remember passing while I was there, and we used the now broken teleporter to both get there and back. I thought that Herobrine might know his Whereabouts, but he said that Jupa was very secretive about his whole master plan.

"Well we need to know where he is to try and stop him, even if he is the cause of this. You really have no Idea how we could find him? There has to be some way to do it." While he pondered this for the tenth time today, I did as well. I tell him about my dream, but I still wasn't sure that it was real, and I doubt Zoey would know where they were either. Perhaps… no. Maybe… that wouldn't work…. UGH. We sat there thinking until neither of us could even keep our eyes open. I lay down and doze off.

I opened my eyes not to the morning sun, but a pitch dark void. Perhaps last night wasn't just a dream. Well, if Zoey is here, I should probably try to find her before I wake up. I floated along, looking for any signs of other human life. It took me a while to find her before, so naturally it was no different now. Eventually, I noticed another figure in the distance. "Zoey!" She turned to face me as I came closer, and I had no doubt that it was her. She looked like she really needed to tell me something. "LEO! I have a few things that you need to know. First off… I am no longer human. That machine… it changed me into something horrible. I don't even have arms anymore…" Well, that pretty much tells me where the creepers have been coming from.

"Yeah, we had a few encounters with those nightmarish monsters. One of them nearly killed Paige." A look of complete guilt and concern crosses her face. "She made it, but barely. Don't blame yourself, you didn't personally send them to kill us." I started to have trouble seeing her. Everything was becoming fuzzy. This is bad, we need more time.

"Anyway! I know where Jupa's lab is located! The other captives told me." Wait. She knew where they were? There were other captives?! All this information hit me like a ton of bricks. She needed to tell me, NOW. I could barely make out what she said. Actually, I couldn't hear it at all, because I woke up.

When I woke up, Snowy was on her knees looking at me curiously. "You talk in your sleep a lot, you know that?" I rubbed my head and sat up. Herobrine had already ventured outside of our little cobblestone shelter. All we had done was build a two block high wall around us, to keep out monsters for the night. Porkchop was still sleeping, and Paige was up against the wall reading a book. Where she got it, I have no idea. It's not like there are libraries out here. I stood up and went to find Herobrine. He was most likely just outside the walls. I predicted correctly. He had placed a workbench down and was busy making diamond equipment. The translucent chestplate he wore glimmered a shinny blue.

"Hey." He turned to acknowledge my presence. He looked tired, but it was kind of hard to tell with his pupil less eyes.

"Sleep well?" Well, that was as good a time as any to tell him about my dreams.

"About that. I've been having dreams." He raised his eyebrows.

"Dreams?" I nodded. "What kind of dreams are we talking about? Nightmares, fantasies; you get my point."

"Nothing of the sort. I've… been dreaming about Zoey." He grinned at this, as if he understood. I doubt he's thinking the same thing I am.

"That's natural. You miss her, and your mind does too. When you sleep, it creates images to occupy that gap you feel." I shook my head. I figured he'd say that.

"No, I don't think that these dreams are just dreams." He doesn't follow where I'm going with this.

"Well, what are they about? Has it been the same thing over and over again, or perhaps things that you guys did in the past?" I sighed.

"No. In these… dreams… I am floating, as If I am weightless. There is nothing around me but pitch black void. I usually go, controlling myself, and float around for a while, and nothing happens at all. Eventually, I see a person in the distance. When I get closer, it has always turned out to be Zoey. We talk to each other for about a minute, it getting harder to see every second we talk. After that, I am brought out of my dream by a bright light. I think… I think we are communicating through our minds. She was about to tell me the location of Jupa's Lab when I woke up."

"Wait, what were you saying?" I heard Paige get up from her reading spot to come join our conversation. "Did you say you think you communicated through dreams?" I nodded my head. She looked baffled.

"This is amazing! This has only been done by two other people, at least to my knowledge. It is said that when a strong enough bond is formed between two people, that they can communicate through such things as dreams. You two have known each other for a long time, right?"

"Yeah, I've known her since we were like, I don't know, five years old? Something like that." Herobrine finally spoke.

"Next time this happens, IF it happens, make sure she tells you the location before anything else. We need to know where to go, and we need to know VERY soon." He was right about that. That information was more important than anything else at this moment in time. But at least there was hope. Hope that we could save Zoey, and these other people she mentioned. I just hope that we won't be too late.

**Ba Bam. Done. Whoo, I've done a lot of typing between my two stories today. Jeez.**

**Again, this only a reminder, please Review!**

**[Note: When I say Ryan in the A.N., I mean me, not Ryan from the story. Just in case you didn't realize]**


	13. Ch13: Zoey

**Oh GOD I hate writing from Zoey's point of view when she's trapped like this. But I like to alternate between the two every few chapters, and two of Leo is the maximum amount of him that I'm going to do in a row. If you think it would be better if I write from Leo's perspective for a while, please tell me, because there isn't much going on around Jupa's Lab that I can write about. If you guys dont mind alot of one character in a row, I might just re-write this chapter altogether from Leo's POV. The chapter is kind of bad, but I tried my best.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Zoey

_DAMIT!_ I startled Yuki and Ryan, and they turned to look at me. Yuki's expression was very stoic, but when your face is made of only bone, there isn't much you can do to express emotion.

_ What happened Zoey? Did you see him in your dreams again? Did you get the message to him?_ I sighed, but it mostly came out as a hissing noise.

_Yes, but we woke up just before I got to tell him our location._ They could now see why I had gotten so angry. _I hate this! I feel so useless just sitting here. What am I? A damsel in distress?! I want to help them, but I can't! AUGH!_ I rammed my head against the glass a few times in frustration. I was really getting fed up with just sitting here, waiting to be saved. Sure, the information that I can tell him is important, but it aggravates me so much just being trapped here. When I get my hands on that little bitch Jupa, I'm going to punch him SO hard that he won't EVER wake up. Ryan tried to calm my rage.

_Look, it's not like it's the end of the world. You can tell him next time you see him. Don't worry about it. Stop being so hard on yourself. You didn't ask for this to happen to you._ Trying to contain my anger and hatred for just about everything in this god damn lab, I explained to Ryan.

_The problem isn't even that I can't help them. I'm actually hurting them by simply being here! Paige almost got killed by one of MY clones. I almost caused the death of one of my friends, without even doing anything!_ I felt like I was on the verge of tears. Why did this have to happen to us… I was finally becoming happy. Leo and I were starting to become more than friends, there were other people to keep us company, and then this ASSHOLE had to come and ruin our peace. I just sat there, brooding in my own misery. Yuki and Ryan tried to make me feel better, but this was just going to have to pass with time. I took deep, long breaths to try and calm my mind. It started to work; but that was before I heard, once again, that dreaded computerized voice.

"Cloning Procedure Initiated." I hated this. It had happened at least three times so far, once when I was sleeping. I had gotten more resilient to being shocked, due it happening multiple times. It still hurt like hell though. I locked up my entire body as the electrical pulses were sent throughout my torso. A small needle came out of nowhere and embedded itself into my side. I felt the sample being taken from my blood stream, and the needle slowly retracted. The electricity finally stopped, and I took a few breaths. I still don't know what the electricity is for, but perhaps it's just to torture us. I could see him enjoying it, like he happily watched us be mutated in his machine. To be honest, I don't really see him come into this room this much, so the cloning must be automated, or he has some kind of remote control. It's probably a good thing that he doesn't come in here that often, because I doubt seeing his ugly face would make me feel any less angry. When he does visit, he sits at some kind of computer terminal and types lines upon lines of text that I can't read from where I'm positioned. Sometimes I catch him muttering random things, but they are too quiet for me to really make out. Not that it really matters.

I crawled out of my deep state of thought, and turned to look at Yuki. She just stood (or rater, floated) there, doing absolutely nothing, just as she probably has been doing for years now. I don't know how they haven't gone insane yet, being cooped up this long, with no one really to talk to. She says that they have just gotten used to the silence, and that she zones out whenever there isn't anything of importance to think about. Me, I couldn't do that. My mind never stops thinking, always processing one thing or the next. And when my body can't keep up with that fast pace, I get really antsy. I find myself moving around, fidgeting (although it's kind of hard to do without fingers). I'm going to lose my mind if I don't get out of here soon. It's like hell, but without the fire. At least I was semi-comfortable. The gel that we were suspended in was kind of thick, but it is a little hard to explain. Whatever. Honestly, I'm just occupying my mind with random topics to keep from succumbing to boredom. In my desperate attempts to stay somewhat sane, I figured that I'll try what Yuki is doing. I closed my eyes and tried to think of nothing at all. It didn't work at first, but slowly, all of my worries faded from my mind. It was almost like I was sleeping and awake at the same time. It was pretty much the only time in the last couple of days that I had felt true peace. I was fully relaxed, unaware of what was going on around me. Time seemed to pass much quicker than before. When I finally opened my eyes again, four hours had gone by. Well, at least I had found a way to calm myself down when I am feeling tense. Still… Why did I feel so unsettled? Then I noticed him. That explains it.

**Seriously, tell me if I should just write more chapters from Leo's POV, because I'm not sure. **

**At all...**

**o-o**


	14. Ch14: Leo

**Hurrah! New chapter time! Sorry for another gap in content, but I have been busy with life stuff. It pains me to not update every two days or so, but sometimes I've got to do the right thing. I really enjoy writing these and-**

***Loud Crash is heard in the background, interrupting Ryan mid sentence. Turning, Ryan sees Porkchop with drumstick in hands, sitting in front of the drumset.***

**Me: SERIOUSLY?**

**Porkchop: Sorry...**

**Zoey: You know, you can't expect him not to want to try them out. **

***Ryan Sighs***

**Me: Well I can, but that doesn't mean he won't...**

**Snowy: This bed is really comfortable. **

**Me: Wait, why are you on my bed?!**

**Snowy: Cause it's comfy. *Pulls the covers over her body***

**Me: Why did I let them in my room in the first place... Ugh... I'm going to go sort this out. Enjoy chapter 14.**

Chapter 14: Leo

"Can you tell me again why the hell we're going back down there?" We were standing in front of one of the large cave entrances, getting ready to head in. After a short breakfast, we had grabbed our tools and headed back over here. Paige was really unsettled with the idea of going back into the mines. I can see why, considering she had almost died. But then again, Zoey and I have almost died about a dozen times now, so it shouldn't be that unusual. Herobrine sighed and turned to face her.

"We need more gold, and this is the best cave that I've ever come across. I don't suppose you think we're going to fight Jupa without any golden apples, do you? That would be like suicide!" Well not really, but I would rather have a few second chances if I get pegged with an arrow or something like that. "Anyway, we're all going together this time, so you'll be fine." She still looked unhappy about it, but I doubt she would rather stay here on her own. She nodded slowly.

"Whatever…." Herobrine took the lead, bringing us back to the point where they had stopped yesterday. The tunnels that we walked through were completely cleared out, except for the stray piece of coal here or there. They were a lot more thorough in their mining, and yet they had still found way more diamonds then we had.

"Hey Herobrine, how did you guys manage to find so many diamonds yesterday? Did you just get lucky? Or do you have some kind of super-secret mining techniques?" He chuckled.

"Actually, I do use a certain technique." He stopped and pointed to a tunnel protruding from the wall. "Instead of just mining the ores you find in caves, you should also strip mine." He pointed to the multitude of tunnels branching off of the original. By doing this, there is no way that he would miss ores. While it seemed like a lot of work, they were certainly rewarded for the effort they put in. "Honestly, we don't really need to do this if we're just looking for gold, as it is fairly common in caves. The reason that we do this to find diamonds is that diamonds are most commonly encased in stone, and not protruding from cave walls. I don't often see diamonds in caves, and the fact that we only found about ten diamonds in the cave supports my words."

"Are there still parts of this cave that you haven't explored?"

"Yes, we weren't having much luck in the cave itself, so we just went and strip mined the rest of the day. There should be plenty left to mine in." And with that, we were off. It was a good idea for us to mine together, because even though there were plenty of mobs attacking us, we were never really in danger. Five against one or two mobs was easy, and that was the most enemies we encountered at one time. Two ravines and an abandoned mineshaft later, we had finished. I was pretty happy with our haul. We had gotten, in all, 10 stacks of gold ore. As an added bonus, Snowy and I had managed to find a total of ten diamonds. Honestly, I didn't know why we needed so much gold. A stack or so would have equaled 64 golden apples, which would have definitely been enough for the five of us.

"Hey, I know that we need a decent amount of gold to make enough for all of us, but isn't this a little excessive?" He slowed his pace to match mine, and started to explain.

"The reason that we need so much gold is that there isn't just one type of golden apple, no, there are two." I was intrigued. "The first one is the one you are most familiar with, the weaker golden apple. These apples give you three seconds of health regeneration, which is enough to mend broken bones, and things of the sort. The second golden apple, the stronger one, is much more expensive to make. It gives you thirty seconds of Regeneration II, which will heal any injury you have. In addition, it gives you two buffs, one being Resistance for three minutes. This won't make you invincible, but close to it. Even if you got shot in the chest with an arrow, it would probably bounce off your chest, leaving only a little cut. The second buff, fire resistance, is also for three minutes. And this doesn't just protect you from fire. You can take a dip in the lava, and you wouldn't feel a thing." I was amazed.

"Holy crap! Why haven't we made these before?!" He waited for me to stop talking, and continued.

"I was just getting to that. As you know, the regular golden apple is pretty cheap to make, a gold ingot and an apple. The other one, well, requires quite a bit more of it. Instead of 8 golden nuggets to make it, you need 8 golden BLOCKS; I repeat, 8 BLOCKS." I was surprised at this. That is a TON of gold, and you only get one? Well, I guess that's why we needed this massive amount of the stuff. But even with this many, we'll only get… 8?! Jesus Christ, that's ridiculous! Still, it will most likely be enough.

The bright morning light hit my eyes as we emerged from the depths. Huh, we must have been down there longer than I thought we were, because it was obviously not the still the same day. I don't really bother to check the time when we are down there, because it doesn't really matter. We packed up our temporary camp, and got walking. I was already exhausted as it was, so my body wasn't really happy about walking around another half a mile to get back home. We were all tired, so no one really said anything. When we finally approached the house, it was becoming night. I walked as fast as I could without collapsing. I opened the door, trudged up the steps, and went right to sleep. My mind happily accepted the connection request from Zoey, and I was plunged into the dark fogginess of the void.

**WHAT TIME IS IT?**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**(I'm just going to use that from now on, because I'm running out of ideas. -.-')**


	15. Ch15: Leo

**Well then. -.-' **

**Sorry about more gaps in the updating, but I've been having a genuinely hard time writing this chapter. It's kind of like writers block, but not really. It's more that I'm having a hard time phrasing things without it seeming repetitive. Ugh. Well, I have more to write, and HOPEFULLY it should start to come a little bit quicker from now on, but who knows.**

**By the way, I just wanted to say something. A guest named shadowsteve posted a review, in which he said this. "Also, Herobrine is an evil person." Now, It just makes me kind of pissed when people make Herobrine the bad guy. First of all, the herobrine myth isn't real, so there is no way to know this. Second, I don't remember anywhere in the "Myth" saying that he did anything wrong to the people who encountered him; people just were looking for an evil figure in minecraft, and I guess they found that he seemed like a good fit. The only thing that he is in the myth is a little creepy, due to his white eyes.**

**Thank you for your continued support in reviewing and such.**

**Well, I guess my rambling is done. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 15: Leo

I opened my eyes to ever increasingly familiar sight of the void. Almost immediately, I heard Zoey's voice call out to me. Wow. That was quick. It usually feels like forever until we find each other, but not this time. I hope that this means we will have a lot more time to talk. I turned towards where her voice had come from to find her right behind me.

"Is it just me, or was that a lot easier than it usually is?" So she had also noticed it. "Whatever, the most important thing is that I tell you our location, and right now." Ah, right. The walk home had been so exhausting that I wasn't really thinking straight. "Jupa's Lab is located… In the Nether." What was she even talking about? What the hell was the Nether? She must have noticed how confused I looked, and decided to explain. "Right, you wouldn't know what or where that is. The Nether is pretty much the equivalent of… Hell. Like literally."

"Wait! Hell?! How are you in Hell without being… you know… dead?" She looked as if she expected my response.

"No, I phrased that wrong. It is the afterlife, but it apparently looks like hell, with lava lakes, and sands made out of lost souls. And to answer your question, I say this. Think about how everything else works in this world, and you will realize it isn't that wild. I've been told that you can construct an obsidian portal that is lit with flint and steel. This can be used to travel between the two dimensions." Well this was certainly a start. We could most likely build one of these portals without too much difficulty.

"Well, at least we know where to come find you now. We have been preparing for the fight. We have enough armor and food to beat him, at least I hope." I then remembered about what she had said the last time we talked. "On other topics, what were you saying last time we talked? You had said something about other captives." She nodded.

"I am being kept in a tube, next to two other people. They have been mutated as well. They are the original Zombie and Skeleton. One is named Yuki, while the other's name is Ryan." That's right, Herobrine had mentioned two other people that had disappeared, as soon as they came to the island. Wait… Oh god damit. Everything was slowly becoming fuzzy. I guess our time was up once again. She also seemed to have trouble seeing me, as she was squinting her eyes.

"Looks like we're waking up…" She sighed.

"Well, we pretty much talked about everything that needed to be said. See you later." She seemed pissed about somthing, but there wasn't really enough time to ask her about it before we woke up, so I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

"Fuck." It was late afternoon, and I had just gotten to telling Herobrine about what Zoey said. "The Nether. Of course it had to be the Nether. It could have been anywhere else, but no. Of course he had to pick the most dangerous place in all of Minecraftia to build his headquarters…" He was ranting on to himself out of frustration.

"Is it really THAT bad? I mean, it could be worse, right?" He turned back to me and sighed.

"There are a few reasons that this is bad. First off, we don't have enough obsidian to create a portal, so we'll have to go mining AGAIN. Second, this just makes our journey a million times harder, because we'll have to locate his base while trying not to fall into or get blasted into the giant lakes of lava. Plus, we'll have to deal with zombie pigmen and Ghasts along with his armies of mobs. To top it all off, there is a good chance we'll get lost, because compasses don't work in the Nether."

"Oh… Well then." God damit. I don't want to go mining again. It's really becoming a pain in the ass. "Do we all have to go mining, or can some of us stay here?"

"Although I don't really want to, I should probably go if we aren't going in a group. I have the most experience in caving, so you guys can wait here while I go get the rest of the obsidian." Oh thank you god. "You should take the time that I'm gone to prepare. That way we can leave right away when I get back."

"Ok then." I stood up and went to round up the others. Herobrine grabbed a pickaxe out of his pocket, and walked out the door. I hope that he won't be gone for too long, because I really want to get going. Poor Zoey has been imprisoned for at least two weeks now, and I don't really think she can take much more of being cooped up like that. She is usually pretty energetic, and doesn't really like to sit still for too long. God, I can't really imagine being stuck in the same place for even a day. I wonder how she's dealing with the stress? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone calling my name.

"Leo? Leeeeoooooo? Is anyone in there?" I shook myself to clear out my head. Snowy looked at me suspiciously. "Are you Ok? You were just standing there, staring off into space."

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She stood there eyeing me for a second longer, and then went back to what she was doing. I shouldn't really get so wrapped up in my own thoughts. I can't really afford to get so distracted. I went back to packing our supplies, glad that this might all be over soon.

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**Thanks!**


	16. Ch16: Leo

**THANK THE GOOD LORD ABOVE I GOT THIS DONE.**

**o-o**

***Ahem***

**Me: So Yeah! New chapter! I think that my writing skill is ACTUALLY improving! Sure, it's taking me longer, but It's worth the wait, right?**

**Leo: NOPE! Because nobody likes you! *Troll Face***

**Me: *Eye Twitches* If you aggravate me one more time, I will make you feel so much pain in the next chapter that you wont wake up till the next week.**

**Leo: Oh right... I'm so sca- *Wails out in excruciating pain, dropping to the floor***

**Me: *Raises Eyebrow* Or I could do it right now.**

**Leo: You are an asshole...**

**Me: No, YOU my good sir, are the asshole.**

**Leo: *Passes out***

**Zoey: *Walks into the room* Hey guys, what's going o- *Sees Leo lying on the floor and stares at him in horror* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!**

**Paige: *Sitting in the corner reading a book* He deserved it.**

**Me: Exactly my point. Anyway, I'm done for now. Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Leo**

The days passed by, and Herobrine did not return. He said he'd only be gone a day at the maximum, and Paige was starting to get worried. I really don't know anything about her origins, considering she was a book when we found her, but I'm pretty sure her and Herobrine have some kind of relationship that spans a decent amount of time back. Perhaps she had been human, a long time ago. I told her that I would go look for him. After gathering up enough supplies for a day or so, I set out to the cave where he had gone into. I really hope that I find him, because I want to get going.

The place was already filled with torches from the first time Zoey and I had come down here, so that made my life a little easier. The abandoned mineshafts still confused me, because Herobrine said that he hadn't built them. Perhaps it was a mystery best left unsolved, like that teleporter. As I trekked deeper and deeper into the cave, there was still no sign of Herobrine. Where the hell could he have gotten to? The tunnel got quite narrow, and I assumed that it would end up ahead. Instead, there was a small hole in the wall, just big enough for a person to fit through. I squeezed through it, finding myself in a long hallway, about the same size as that underground maze. Instead of the walls being made of cobblestone, the walls were stone bricks. Many of them were cracked and mossy, telling me that this place had been here for quite a while. There were many different paths, branching off in many directions. There was no way I would be able to find him in here. I was about to give up and leave, when I saw footprints in the dust leading down one of the hallways. Considering that no one else besides Herobrine had been down here (At least, most likely), I decided to follow them and see where they went. There were no mobs down here, which surprised me greatly. As I walked, I encountered a library, fountain, and a couple of empty chests. I guess Herobrine already looted them.

After what seemed like forever, I came across a room where the footsteps ended. They went up a small staircase, overlooking what looked like a portal. There was a frame of strange blocks, with eye looking spheres inserted into them. The portal itself was suspended over a pool of lava, and the frame was filled with a dark material that looked like the night sky. It was actually quite amazing. Looking down, I noticed that Herobrine's pickaxe was lying next to the portal. This is bad. I have no idea where this portal leads, and everything is pointing to the fact that Herobrine is on the other side. I stood there pondering what to do, but the choice was made for me. I felt something bite down on my leg, and really hard. Looking down, I saw some kind of nightmare fuel insect with its jaw wrapped tightly wrapped around my ankle.

"OW!" I yelped and lost my balance, falling backwards into the portal.

* * *

"Ugh… What happened?..." I woke up on an obsidian platform, in a room made of some kind of strange stone. On the other side of the room there was a staircase leading upwards. I guessed that I was most likely underground, and I could hear a blur of strange noises coming from outside. Groaning, I forced myself to stand up. I rubbed my head and checked out the spot where that damned bug had bitten me. The teeth marks were gone from my leg, and there was a red splotch where the blood had dried. At least no real damage had been caused. I walked over to the opening in the room, and cautiously ascended the stairs. The strange noises grew louder and louder. When I reached the top, I was amazed at what I saw.

The landmass that I was currently on seemed to floating in the sky, attached to absolutely nothing at all. The sky was a fuzzy pitch black color. It kind of reminded me of the void, but not quite. The entire island was made of this strange yellow-green stone, and obsidian pillars scattered the landscape. Well, if Herobrine was looking for obsidian, he had found it… What topped all of this was the small village/town/city that I could see out in the distance. It seemed to be inherited by thin, black creatures. As I started to think about the options I had presented to me, I heard one of those strange noises come from **right behind me.** I turned around quickly to see one of the same creatures I had been observing standing right in front of me. Crap. I couldn't really tell what they were from a distance, but now it was all too clear. Endermen. And I had made the mistake of looking right into this one's eyes. But then I noticed a few things that I hadn't expected.

For some odd reason, It didn't get angry, or anything of this nature. It just looked at me inquisitively, making strange noises. Perhaps it hadn't gotten angry because I was part Enderman? Is that how it works? Another thing that was different about this enderman was that its eyes were green, while I'm pretty sure that they are supposed to be purple. It looked like it was trying to communicate with me. "Hey, stop for a second. Can you understand me?" It stopped and nodded slowly. "Here, let me try something." I pointed my palm towards the tall creature and readied the device. "Now just hold still for a second…." The purple ball shot out of the gun in my hand, and went into the enderman. I was blinded by the expected white flash. When I could actually see again, a guy around my age stood there. He had Jet black hair, and deep green eyes. He wore an open black sweatshirt with a purple t-shirt, and had grey jeans on. I noticed that he had black hands like me, and there were purple particles flickering around his body. I guess that's because the device doesn't fully complete the transformation to a human, just mostly. When he looked down at himself, he jumped in surprise.

"What did you do?!" He sounded startled at the sound of his voice. "And why do I sound like this?!" It was understandable that he'd be a little freaked out.

"Calm down. I turned you into a human with this device so that I'd be able to understand what you were saying. First off, what's your name? I'm Leo." He took in what I said and looked like he was ok with what I had done.

"My name is Dusk. Now that you can understand me, back to my original question. Who are you, and why are you here?"

* * *

**Hurrah! I hope you enjoyed! And by the way, even if I don't wind up updating for weeks at a time, that doesn't mean I'm done with the story. That will NEVER happen.**

**Don't forget to Review! ;D**


	17. Ch17: Leo

**Done. Jeez, I'm not able to finish these in one day anymore, I'm really getting stuck. Still, I managed to get this out relatively soon after the last one. I really didn't want to do a Zoey chapter yet, but maybe next chapter. Leo's a bit easier to write and I'm having a hard time as it is. Please forgive me, although I doubt most of you really care. Anyway, all the others are sleeping right now, so I don't have to deal with any of that nonsense. Whatever. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Leo**

Dusk stood there, staring straight at me with the same look he had on as an Enderman. He was a bit intimidating, even though we were the same height. He wasn't going to leave me alone until I gave him the information he was looking for, so I sighed and told him. "Like I already said, my name is Leonidas, although I go by Leo. I come from the overworld. I'm here looking for a friend."

"Why would you take the risk of coming here though? It's nearly impossible to escape. You knew that, right?" I tried to hide my shock at what he said, and responded to him.

"I can't really say that I'm here by my choice. I was standing in front of the portal when some gigantic insect snuck up on me and bit my leg. I lost my balance and fell in."

"Well I'm sorry, but you might be stuck here. The portal back is in the city over there, guarded by most of its people. Our people don't like the overworld. The man who created us called us rejects, failures, accidents. He threw us out, sent his zombies and skeletons to kill us. There was nowhere safe for us to go. So we created this place, the End. A place where we could live in peace." Wait. Oh. Holy crap. That actually makes sense.

"So… Jupa recreated the enderman… using MY DNA…?"

"I guess so. We don't really know much about our creation, due to the man you refer to as Jupa trying to kill us five minutes after we were created."

"Wow. That had to be awful." He nodded. I was about to say something else, but I was interrupted by more strange noises coming from behind me. Craning my head around, I saw another enderman behind me talking to Dusk. This one had purple eyes, so perhaps Dusk was just an abnormality. I tried to make any sense of what the creature was saying, but it was impossible. Dusk, on the other hand, seemed to understand the garbled mess of sounds perfectly. He seemed surprised at what it said.

"You need to get out of here. Aria says that the others have a human locked up in the city, and that the elders have sensed another one on the landmass. I guess that they don't trust your kind after what happened with Jupa." Another human?! Shit. That answers the question of where Herobrine got to. The problem is that now I have to figure out a way to get him free.

"Dusk, can you help me with breaking my friend out? I need somebody's help; there is no way I can do it alone." He stood there and thought about it. I assumed that he would say no, but he nodded slowly.

"Sure, why not?" I was completely dumbfounded. If he went through with this, he would most likely be marked as a criminal by his people, and cast out from his home. Does he have any family? All these things went through my mind as he agreed.

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to help if you don't want to." He shrugged.

"I don't really have anything to lose. We don't really have families like you humans do, considering we're the first generation of the new Endermen. And even if we did, do you think they'd accept me back like this?" He gestured to his body. "They already imprisoned your friend."

"Wait, if you're all in the same generation, then how can you have elders?"

"We refer to the wiser Endermen as the elders. On creation, some few chosen Endermen received knowledge from the Endermen before the extinction event. Better known as the Endercide." He shivered at the thought.

"What about your friend here? Will she help?" I pointed back at the Enderwoman standing behind me. She started speaking in their strange language again, and Dusk translated.

"She says that this life is boring, and that she'll help if you take her with you to the overworld. She wants to go exploring." Well then. I guess we'll be doing a decent bit more building when we get home…

"Should I use my device on her, in case Herobrine accidently looks her in the eyes?"

"It might be a good idea, we don't need our own allies attacking each other. Are you ok with it Aria?" The Enderwoman nodded. I pointed my device towards her. She closed her eyes as the purple ball merged with her body. Both Dusk and I squeezed our eyes shut. When we could see again, a young woman stood before us. She was as tall as me and Dusk, so perhaps all Ender-humans were the same height. It would make sense, because all Endermen seemed to be around the same height. She had long black hair, with purple highlights. Her eyes were purple, and she wore a black and purple bandana. She had a purple tank-top on, and a pair of black jeans. She let out a sigh of enjoyment.

"That actually felt pretty good. Did you enjoy it too Dusk?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I was too busy wondering what the hell Leo had just done to me." He shot me a glare. I put my hands up defensively.

"Hey! You said that it was fine!"

"That was AFTER you had already done it… Whatever. What are we going to do now?" Both of them looked at me. It was at that exact moment that I realized I had no flipping clue as to what we should do. I let out a very intelligent response as I tried to think.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…." Aria smirked at me.

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"And you asked us to help you, not even having a plan. You really thought this through, didn't you?" I was starting to get angry at this point.

"Well what do YOU think we should do? Or do you not know either? Hmmm?"

"Actually, I have a fully foolproof idea that I sure will work. Now here's what I propose…"

* * *

**More characters! Woo!**

**There's only one more after this, I promise. Seriously. **

**Anyway, since you took the time to read this, could you spare a couple more seconds to review?**

**[Edit: Maddy, if I find out that it's you posting all of these guest reviews, I will personally make it my life goal to annoy the shit out of you. -.- ****If it's other people, review on!] **


	18. Ch18: Zoey & Snowy

**ANNNNND BREAK THE BLOCK! XD**

**Heh, I hope at least some of you know what I mean by that. Anyway, I'm back! I finally finished this chapter, though it took a decent amount of time and days to decide on what I wanted to do. I think it worked out well. By the way, this Snowy POV thing; that's probably only going to be a one time thing, because I was hoping to just stick to Leo and Zoey's POV for the first book, at least. God damn, Zoey chapters are a pain to write...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Zoey & Snowy**

**_Zoey's POV_**

**_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._**I was floating there in my tube, banging my head against the glass. I honestly didn't really understand how I was still sane. It had been days since anything really interesting had happened. Yuki and Ryan were sleeping at the moment, so there want really anybody for me to chat with. I really was pissed off at the fact that I was just stuck here. I'm the kind of person who likes to help out, do things. Contribute to the final goal, not BE the final goal. While channeling all of my anger to futilely bang the glass again, I heard a bunch of noise being made from the hall. The damned man known as Jupa dashed into the room, seeming excited about something. That can't be good…

"Finally! That damned boy did a good job at hiding, I'll give him that!" What the hell was he talking about? Oh no… he didn't find Leo, did he? Nonononono…. Please, god no. That would be the end of everything. No escape, no revenge, nothing. He pulled out something out his pocket that looked like a phone. He pressed a button on it and began to speak into it. "Delta team, begin the advance." Shit. Why. Why does this have to happen to us…

**_Snowflake's POV_**

"What is TAKING them so long?!" Paige looked up from her book, obviously annoyed.

"STOP COMPLAINING. They'll be back when they get back. Have some patience, for god's sake…" I rolled my eyes.

"Leo has been gone for three days now, and Hero even longer than that. Aren't you the SLIGHTEST bit worried that something could have happened to them? Don't you care at ALL?"

"OF COURSE I DO! THAT'S WHY I'M TRYING NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT!" Her attitude suddenly shifted. "If something happened to Steven…" She looked like she was tearing up. I decided to lay off a little bit. I don't know much about the relationship between those two. They did seem pretty close.

"GUYS!" A worried looking Porkchop burst into the room, holding a diamond sword in his left hand, and an iron helmet in his right.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"You… might want to come look at this…" He seemed really urgent, so we quickly got up to go see what he was so spooked about. It was not a very pleasant sight. There was an army of mobs headed straight for our house. I didn't call them an army just because of the sheer amount of the damn things, no. They weren't just mindlessly bumbling towards us, they were MARCHING, in freaking FORMATIONS. They were still a good distance away, so I ran to go get prepared. I wanted to fight, because I was sick of these damn things. Paige had other ideas. She grabbed Porkchop and I, brought us to one of the rooms in the back of the house.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! She ignored me, punched out one of the floorboards, and shoved us into a hole. "Ow!"

"Stay in here. I'm going to act as a decoy. Wait until you know they're gone to come out. Got it?" Before we could protest, she closed the hole in the floor, and we were left in complete darkness. She was going to sacrifice herself to save us?! Hell no! I was going to fight! I punched out the celling, only to find she had placed a stone brick over it. I cursed myself for not having my pickaxe.

"Damnit! She won't be able to hold herself against that many mobs! She's going to get herself killed!" Porkchop fruitlessly punched at the bricks, as angry as I was. It was no use though, the army would get here long before we got out of here. I heard banging on the door, and I was startled to hear a loud male voice coming from outside. It sounded a little slurred.

"We know you're in there! Surrender now, and we won't have to hurt you!" A pause. "You have 30 seconds to comply with out orders before we come in there!"

"You bastards! If you want me, come in here and get me!" I heard something bust down the door. I heard something cry out in agony. "Die! Die, you demon spawn!" There was a lot of screaming, explosions, and thudding on the ground; I assumed the last being the dead mobs hitting the ground. After quite a while, the commotion calmed down. I heard the male voice again.

"Got you! You sure are a wriggly little bitch!" It sounded like she had been caught, and was struggling. "Urg! STAY. STILL." I heard something that sounded like a slap. "You know, they requested you alive, but that wasn't a requirement."

"Kill me then. I don't care."

"Oh, trust me, I'd love to. But you're much more useful alive. Come along." It gradually got quieter, until it was dead silent, besides the sound of our own breathing. Porkchop had finished punching through the stone a few minutes ago, but we were just sitting there in silence. What do we do now…?

* * *

**Whew... Yes, I know this chapter is pretty short, but Zoey ones always are.**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	19. Ch19: Leo

**YO. WAZUP. Finally got the drive to finish another chapter. I hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Leo

"That's your brilliant plan?! Just rush in there? That's suicide!" The three of us sat in a circle, discussing a way to get Herobrine out and to the portal, preferably not getting killed in the process. Aria shook her head.

"We were just created less than a month ago. I can't really say that we aren't strong, but most of us have no combat training whatsoever. They'd just be flailing around, blindly throwing punches at us." I sighed. Perhaps she was right, but one lucky hit could implode my ribcage. "Just curious, why didn't you bring any armor with you?"

"I didn't think I'd be going on a freaking rescue mission when I descended into the caves! I thought I was just going to go in, grab Hero, and come out without much trouble! I didn't even know the end existed!" She shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense." She stood up. "So, what do ya say? We gonna do this, or just sit around waiting for something to happen?" Dusk nodded, and got up as well. He looked at me.

"Leo, do you have any swords that we can use? We'd be going in weaponless otherwise." I reached into my pocket and took a quick look in my inventory. I had a bow, a piece of TNT, some other miscellaneous items, and a few iron ingots, probably left over from crafting that anvil earlier. I handed them the ingots and some sticks, and showed them how crafting worked. They were interested to see how easy it was to make things, like swords, or armor. Dusk frowned. "It feels like I should need a furnace to do this; like that I should have to melt the iron into the shape of a sword, not just arrange it in that pattern…" I looked at him and grinned.

"Don't complain, be appreciative of how simple it is with the wacko physics that this world has!" He looked at the ground and grumbled.

"I wasn't complaining, just observing…" Once they both had a sword, and Dusk had made himself a helmet, we were ready. I pulled out my diamond sword. We walked over to the outskirts of the town, and saw that there weren't really that many Endermen out. I was confused, and Aria must have noticed it by the look on my face.

"We have to sleep too, you know that, right?" I shrugged. Actually, I had assumed that they didn't need to, just like the zombies and skeletons. Then again, perhaps they do sleep, during the day… Oh whatever. Aria went to go and charge in, sword swinging, but I grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Since the town is relatively empty right now, can we try to sneak in first? There's no need for pointless killing, and it would leave an even worse impression on them of humans than they already have. Also, judging by the way you two are, endermen are a much more intelligent life form than other mobs. It would feel less like killing a monster, and more like killing a person." She sighed, and nodded. Using our teleportation powers, we were able to get to the location that Herobrine was being held with ease. Getting him out? That was a different story. He was being held in a three story building, on the top floor. There were a few guards surrounding the building, and I could see even more of them inside.

"Screw this, I'm going in." Before I could stop her, Aria had already jumped out from behind our cover, and was charging straight at the first guard.

"Damn it Aria!" I looked at Dusk. "Come on!" He nodded swiftly, and we ran after her. The guard had just noticed her, but it was too late. She used the wall to rebound herself into the air, and slashed the Enderman straight across the stomach. Purple blood spewed from the wound, and the creature fell to its knees, clutching at its chest. The other guard, being alerted by his companion's scream, rushed towards Aria, fists clenched. She dodged to the side, throwing it off balance. Using this to her advantage, she sliced her sword straight through its backside, where the heart would be located on a human. Instead, impaled through her sword, was a greenish purple orb, slightly glowing. It looked like some kind of pearl. When she slid it of the blade, it repaired itself, not a crack on the surface. She tossed it to me. "What is this, and why are you giving it to me?"

"It's an enderpearl, the heart of an enderman. It's what allows all of us to teleport around." Wait… Does that mean I had one of these too? Had my heart been replaced by an enderpearl? "I'm giving it to you because it could be useful for your friend. If a human throws that, he or she will be teleported to where it lands." Huh, I guess that could be useful, because Herobrine can't teleport by himself. Luckily, there hadn't been anyone around to see us, so we could enter the building undetected. On the first floor, there were just a few couches made of wool, and a table or two, nothing much. As we made our way up the stairs, we saw that the second floor was not as devoid of life as the first while there wasn't much furniture in the room, it was guarded heavily by around 10 Endermen, two of them standing watch by an iron door leading to the next floor.

"Oh boy… how are we going to get past this?" I reached into my pocket to see if I had anything that could help us. Sword? No, there's too many of them… Flame Bow? No, Endermen just teleport out of the way… TNT? Yes, that would work… but how could I set it off? WAIT A MINUTE. I HAVE A FLAME BOW. Oh god Leo, why are you so stupid sometimes? I handed Dusk the piece of TNT, and pointed to where I wanted him to throw it. He nodded, and chucked it straight into the center of the room. The guards crowded around it, trying to get a look at what it was. I took aim, let go, and covered my ears. I heard a loud BOOM, and a few screaming Endermen. When I looked back into the room, I saw a sight that I'd honestly rather not describe. Carefully stepping around the hole in the floor, we stood in front of the iron door, waiting. Sure enough, two more guards came rushing down the stairs, and we dispatched them easily. Heading up to the final level, I saw him. Sitting there, locked up in an iron cage, was no other than Herobrine. Looking up, his frustrated face turned into a big grin.

"You have NO idea how glad I am to see you!"

* * *

**Reviews are Appreciated!**


	20. Ch20: Leo

**Oh, hey! Still not dead! Eheh... about the long update gaps. What can I say other than... Laziness. I've been sitting around being completely useless. Ugh. I'll try to update more often. Trust me, I will break my lazy streak! I CAN DO IT! YEEEEEEAAAHHHHH**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Leo

"Now what? I'm guessing you three came here with some sort of a plan?" The four of us stood at the bottom floor of the building, trying to formulate a plan. We hadn't been able to find the keys to open Herobrine's cage, so I had given him the enderpearl. He threw it at the floor outside of the cage, and 'poof', he was out. Using it had given him a major headache, so we'd decided to rest up a little bit before heading for the portal. Hero was somewhat weary about Aria and Dusk, but after reassurance from myself, he seemed to trust them well enough to cooperate. Aria nodded.

"The portal that leads to the overworld isn't too far from here, and since the town isn't that busy at the moment, we could probably make it there mostly undetected. Still, we have to be careful, especially since you can't teleport."

"I was wondering something about your powers, the teleportation. Why can't you just grab onto me and take me with you when you teleport? Leo was able to do it with a chunk of gold one time, so why can't you do it with a person?" Dusk sighed and rubbed his eyes, as if Herobrine was stupid for not understanding.

"A person is way too much to bring with us when teleporting. It's trying enough to do it ourselves, and taking another person would double the effort it takes." I added on to his rant.

"If we could bring a person with us, don't you think I would have saved Zoey when I was still at Jupa's Lab? I DID try, but it felt like something was preventing me from doing it."

"Alright, alright, I get your point. Anyway, you said you know where the portal is?"

"Yeah, about a block or two down the street. Has your headache gone away yet?"

"Pretty much. I can probably deal with it long enough to get back to the overworld."

"Good. Are the rest of you ready to go?" Both Dusk and I stood up and nodded. I drew my sword and walked over to Herobrine. I reached into my pocket, pulled out a stick, and handed it to him. He looked at me, confused.

"Why are you giving me a stick? What am I supposed to do with this?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just assumed that you don't have a weapon, and I don't have another sword. Dusk and Aria used the last of my iron." He was not amused.

"Really? A stick? How can I use this as a weapon? It's not even sharp!"

"Look, it's better than nothing. If any of them try to hurt you, just give them a big whack in the head. Stop complaining." He grumbled a little bit before getting up to join us. Aria walked over to the door, and looked back at us.

"Ok, follow me. I'll lead the way to the building it's in." She opened the door and stepped outside. We followed behind her. Surveying the immediate area, I saw no Endermen around us. Aria led us through town, making sure to keep away from the populated areas. By some random act of god, we managed to get to the portal building completely unnoticed. There were a couple of close calls, mostly because Hero couldn't teleport, but we made it in the end. Aria pointed to the small building made of pure bedrock. "There, that's it. The portal is inside there." Tunneling under the wall, we made our way inside. There were a few Endermen inside, but we easily slashed them down. In the center of the room was a small fountain like structure. When I looked at what was inside, it seemed as if I was looking directly into the night sky. This was definitely it. I looked back at Dusk and Aria.

"Where will this take us?" Aria rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think?! The overworld, dumbass." I nearly facepalmed.

"No, let me rephrase that. WHERE in the overworld will this take us?"

"Oh, that makes more sense. If I remember correctly, this should take us to wherever you first appeared when you got to Minecraftia."

"So we'll all be in different places?" She shook her head.

"Dusk and I should be able to focus on where we want to teleport, being experienced in teleportation. We'll try to appear as close as possible to you." She looked at Herobrine. "I don't know about him though."

"It's alright, I spawned on the same beach as you Leo, so there shouldn't be a problem." I nodded.

"Ok, who's going to go through first?" Dusk looked at me

"Either yourself or Herobrine, because we need one of you to focus on when we go through ourselves." I looked at Hero, and he just shrugged. Walking up to the portal, he prepared to step in. Taking one last look back at us, he smiled a bit, and then touched the celestial looking material. He disappeared instantaneously. I walked over to it next, and turned around to face the two remaining people in the room. I grinned, made a salute, and fell backwards into the dark liquid. I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up, my head aching quite a bit. I brought my hand to it to rub it, and sat up to examine my surroundings. I was lying on a beach, and if Aria was right, it was the same one I had originally crash landed on. I could see a few people lying unconscious in the sand around me. Pulling myself up, I groggily walked over to the first one, Herobrine. I shook him a bit, but he wouldn't get up. After a few minutes of trying, I got an idea. I walked over to the next person, Dusk. Pulling his helmet off his head, I went over to the shoreline and filled it with water. Going back over to Hero, I lifted up the helmet, and poured the water all over him. He started sputtering and freaking out. Looking up at me, he got angry.

"What the hell was that for?!" I grinned and tossed it aside.

"Not waking up." I reached out my hand to help him up, and he reluctantly accepted it. Looking back over at the other two, I saw that they started to move. Sluggishly, they stood up, shook the sand off themselves, and walked over to Herobrine and I. They were both looking around, observing things that they had likely never seen before. When they reached us, I explained the situation, and gave them a visual idea of what the area looked like. After they were satisfied with the information I gave them, we headed into the forest, back towards the house. The house nearly in sight, my heart jumped for joy. That joy quickly dissolved into despair. It looked battle scarred, explosions littering the landscape. The door was torn off and thrown aside, and bodies of bloody zombies were scattered all over the wooden floors. There was nobody in sight. Only one thought was in my mind at the moment. 'What in the world happened while I was gone…?'

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	21. Ch21: Leo

**Alrighty! I finally got this done! Oh man, that was a pain in the ass. Oh, and I think my writing's getting better! Finally! :D**

**And by the way, while people haven't been doing this that often, I'd still like to address it. NO, I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY OC'S. To be honest, there are already a bit too many characters in the story, and there is even one more that hasn't been introduced yet. This is my attempt at writing a real book, so I'm not going to use other people's characters for it. If I write another story that is just for fun, then I might think about it. But no. Just no. Alright? Alright.**

**Enjoy Chapter 21!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Leo**

I slowly walked through the rooms of our house, checking every one for any sign of life. It seemed that most of the fighting took place near the entrance, because a good amount of the building was untouched. My worry grew, as I had nearly looked through every room. I walked down the hall, opening the door to the last one, farthest in the back. What I encountered inside both gave me a sense of relief, while also scaring the living fuck out of me.

Snowy stood close to the door, an arrow drawn, and an angry look on her face. Porkchop held a diamond sword, ready to strike. Both of them dropped their weapons, most likely in shock, though their reactions differed. Snowy's eyes widened, a smile growing on her face. She ran towards me and hug tackled me; I almost fell over. Porkchop stood there, glaring at me with an almost hateful expression. He just shook his head and walked past the two of us, out the door. I didn't move, simply wrapped my hands around the white haired girl, returning her embrace.

"Snowy-" She cut me off.

"Three days."

"Wha-"

"You were gone for three days." What? I hadn't been in the end for more than a day! Not even that long! Did… did time pass differently there? "We were pretty sure something happened to you. That… you were dead." She loosened her grip, and stepped back. Her smile had disappeared. "What happened? Why were you gone for so long?" I closed my eyes, and sighed. I walked over to the wool couch up next to the wall, and sat down. She did the same, taking a seat next to me.

"Alright, here we go…" I explained the events that had taken place in the end, condensed to save time. I told her about the end, and the Endermen who inhabited it; about what had happened to Herobrine, and how we had broken him free. She listened, interrupting a few times to ask a question or two. When I had finally finished, she just sat there, taking in what I had told her. "Now that I've told you what happened to us, I'd like you to explain what happened here." She frowned, looking downwards.

"I don't really want to think about it, or for that matter, talk about it; but you deserve an explanation just as much as I did, so… here goes... It happened no longer than a few hours ago. Paige and I were sitting in the living room, pretty much doing nothing. Porkchop came running into the room, telling us to come with him, that he needed to show us something. I could tell from his face that it wasn't something pleasant. We followed him to the front of the house, and looked out the window. What we saw was something that sent shivers down my spine. Not too far away, an army of zombies, skeletons, and creepers marched towards the house. I still don't know where it came from, but they weren't just a random bunch of mindless monsters, bumbling around carelessly. From what I could see, they were organized into formations, each mob in its own group. Both myself and Porkchop were ready to fight, but Paige… she had other things in mind. She grabbed both of us, and before we could protest, she had shoved us into the back room. She hid us under the floor, blocking our way out with a block of stone. We couldn't do anything to help, only listen to what was going on outside. The leader of the mob army ordered her to surrender, but she just egged them on. There was a lot of screaming and cursing before it finally quieted down. Something had finally caught her. There was a bit more talking between the leader and Paige, and then they left. By the time that the two of us had finally gotten out of the floor, they were long gone. We came back to this room and… that's basically it." I honestly didn't even know what to say. That was a bit of an information overload.

"Where-"

"We don't know. Like I said, they were long gone by the time we got out." I sighed, and got up. Snowy looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go check on the others. We've been sitting here for a while. Either way, my brain needs a break. Are you going to stay here?" She closed her eyes, and nodded. "Mkay." I walked out the door, headed towards the living room. Dusk and Aria were in there, both sleeping on two of the couches in the room. I didn't really get why they were sleeping, but I noticed that it was already dark outside. There weren't any windows in the back room, so I guess that's why I hadn't noticed. I walked up the stairs, to Herobrine and Paige's room. I found Hero laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His hands were folded on his chest. He saw me coming in, and sat up. I could tell from his expression that he was not in a good mood, for pretty obvious reasons. Since there weren't really any chairs in the room, I took a seat on one of the chests.

"I'm guessing that Porkchop already told you what happened?"

"What do you think?" There was a surprising amount of anger in his voice. He closed his eyes. "It's MY fault that all of this happened. If I'd been here, they wouldn't have gotten her." He sighed, and walked over to a chest in the corner of the room. He pulled out a diamond sword, and a diamond helmet. "We're leaving tomorrow. This has gone on for too long." He put the helmet on. "Jupa, you better watch your back. I'm coming for you, and I'm going to make you feel more pain than you thought possible."

* * *

**I know that this was a bit short, but the purpose of this chapter was to reunite the remaining characters so I can get on with the rest of the story.**

**Anyway, I'm holding a poll for what you'd like to see me write next on my profile, so I'd appreciate all of your opinions. :P**

**Lastly, reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading. **


End file.
